Zarbon's New Playmate
by saiyanstoryteller
Summary: When Vegeta steals yet another one of Zarbon's "playmates", Zarbon sets his sights on revenge. What happens when the key to Zarbon's revenge comes in the form of Vegeta's sister? Read and find out what happens when Zarbon finds himself a new playmate. OC
1. Chapter 1: Proposition

Zarbon's New Playmate

Chapter 1: Proposition

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I do, however, own the OC's that appear in this fan fiction.

Hey there to all my fans. I was having a little brainstorming session, while also trying to write another chapter for my other fanfic, when my muse appeared and gave me this little idea. This is an Alternate Reality for my OC, Princess Nonica. I will admit that I borrowed one little idea from an awesome fan fiction that I read last year called Surviving Together. If you've not read it and you like Vegeta and Bulma fanfics, I strongly recommend that you read it. I loved it! I would also like to add that I am not rewriting that authors story, it was great, I'm borrowing one idea from it and if you read mine and then read the other auther's fanfic you'll see the idea. No Bulma is not in this like she is in the story that I read. So, now that is out of the way…

When Vegeta steals yet another one of Zarbon's "playmates", Zarbon sets his sights on revenge. What happens when the key to Zarbon's revenge comes in the form of Vegeta's sister? Read and find out what happens when Zarbon finds himself a new playmate.

**WARNING: This story contains scenes of rape, violence, strong language, and some rather adult situations. Reader's discretion is advised.** Please read and review. Hope you like it.

* * *

**My name is Zarbon. I've been in Frieza's army for as long as I can remember. Like with anything else, I had to start as a lower ranked soldier. I was good at my job and impressed Lord Frieza so much that I became his highest ranked officer, his right hand man. I was to make sure that Frieza's commands were carried out. I was feared as well. I could walk down the corridor of the palace and the other members of the army would over to the other side. Yes, they feared me and I loved it. There was no one that dared to stand against me or defy me. No one until the Saiyans, that is. They were four of the only survivors of Planet Vegeta and they had tails like monkeys. Two of them were the children of King Vegeta himself and when they first came to join us on Frieza's ship they were still very young. They were Prince Vegeta and his sister, Princess Nonica. They had managed to impress my master and he had decided that he wanted them around to do his dirty work. The other two, Nappa and Raditz, were just lucky enough to have been away on an assignment the day that Frieza personally blew up their home planet. They, of course, did not know about that little detail. They were defiant towards me and the only one that could do anything with them was Frieza. I hated them for that. I was stronger than them, of course, but they didn't care. They would still defy and go against me. By the time the prince and princess had grown up, they had gained Frieza's favor. They were untouchable and they knew it. Sometimes being higher ranked does, however, out weigh being "favored". On occasion, when we purge a planet, we take the most beautiful of their women and put them in a large room. They would become "playmates", if you will, for the army aboard the ship. Frieza feels that if the men are happy then they will be more compliant. Lord Frieza would get the first pick, then me, and then who ever else Frieza thought deserved a reward. After that, the women would go to harem to be used over and over as whores. The Saiyans would rarely partake due to the fact that Vegeta thought was rape beneath him. He was a prince and he figured that the title alone was enough to get him who ever he wanted and he was right. He had become quite the ladies' man and he could charm most any woman on that ship into sleeping with him. That bastard could even talk the women that were meant to satisfy the soldiers to risk their own life to sleep him. As much as I hate to admit it, he has even conned a girl of mine away a time or two. That would soon prove to be a big mistake.**

"I want that girl." Zarbon said to the guard that was assigned to watch the room that the girls were kept in. they were going to handed out to be raped and used as whores in order to keep Frieza's soldiers happy. Zarbon was getting first pick on this day because Frieza had decided that he didn't want any of the girls from that planet. He had chosen a beautiful girl with pink skin, hot pink hair, and violet colored eyes. Zarbon reached down and grabbed the frightened girl's wrist and pulled her off the floor. "Yes, I think I'll have you. What's your name?" he asked, knowing good and well that he didn't care what her name was.

The girl as scared to death, but she managed to mutter, "Alana."

"What a pretty name." Zarbon replied. He pushed the hair from her face and whispered, "What a pretty face. You'll be perfect."

"Perfect for what?" Alana asked, her voice shaky.

"You'll find out soon enough, my dear." he replied. He turned toward the guard and ordered, "Take her to my chambers. My servant girls will get her cleaned up."

"Yes, sir." the guard said as he bowed. He took the scared girl by the arm and left the room with her. Zarbon left soon after, he had business with Frieza that he had to get back to. After that was over he would return to his new playmate…or so he thought.

Many of Frieza's soldiers were gathered in the mess hall for their dinner. Among them were the Saiyans. "When do we go on our next assignment? I'm bored." Nonica asked.

"Patience, sister. We just came back from one." her brother, Vegeta, answered.

"I don't know about you, but I thought that last planet we purged was too easy." Nappa complained.

"Yeah, it was all down hill once we transformed." chimed in Raditz.

Nonica rolled her eyes and put her chin in her hand. "I guess we're not supposed to challenged every time." she said. Nappa and Raditz finished their meals and decided to go do some training, leaving Nonica and Vegeta sitting at their table. Nonica then spotted one of Zarbon's servant girl, Kyko. She had another girl with her. "Looks like Zarbon got a new toy. Kyko must be getting her a last meal. Poor girl." she said, shaking her head.

Vegeta turned to look in the same direction Nonica was looking in. "Oh, I like that one." he said with great interest.

"Vegeta, you can't steal another girl from Zarbon. Eventually he is going to snap and get you back for it and you're not strong enough for him yet." Nonica protested.

Vegeta kept staring. It was fun for him to try and charm Zarbon's "little friends" into spending the night with him instead of Zarbon. It was his way of getting back at Zarbon for all the years of cruelty he'd had to endure. "How long has is been since the last girl?" he asked.

"Not long enough. I just know that Zarbon is going to snap this time, Vegeta, please don't." Nonica said. She was almost begging Vegeta to reconsider, but Vegeta was too thick headed. Vegeta stood up and, when Kyko had stepped away, walked over to Alana. Nonica slammed her head down on the table, "This isn't going to end well." she said to herself. In less than five minutes of talking to the girl, Vegeta was gone with her. Nonica looked up in time to see them walking out the door together. "Huh. Well, that's a new record. Last time it took him ten minutes to convince the last girl." she said. The princess let out a sigh, then shrugged her shoulders and went back to her meal.

**That dirty monkey took yet another girl from me. He does this to spite me! He knows that he can't defeat me in a fight so he does this. I guess he doesn't realize just how much it pisses me off. I've had enough. I am going to kill the Prince of Monkeys. I will enjoy it greatly.**

Vegeta kept Alana around for a few months. Frieza did nothing about it. He thought it was amusing to see Zarbon stew over it and so did Vegeta. Alana stayed safe in the Saiyans' chambers and Vegeta ordered Nappa and Raditz to stay away from her. One day Vegeta was gone on an assignment. It only required one Saiyan, so the others stayed behind. This upset Nonica because she had to deal with Raditz constantly trying to get her in his bed. Ever since that one night they had had sex when Nonica was celebrating her first solo victory and had gotten drunk. Poor Raditz just couldn't get over it. Once Vegeta had left for his mission, the other Saiyans went to the training room. Zarbon soon followed behind them. "Well, if it isn't my favorite bunch of monkeys. Where's the lead monkeys?" he asked.

They hated being called monkey more than anything, but they said nothing about it. "Vegeta left for his mission just a few hours ago." Nonica answered.

"I want Alana back, Nonica." he said.

"Take it up with Vegeta. He'll be back in a week." she said with a smirk.

**That little smirk of hers. When she does that, she looks just like Vegeta. When she smirked at me at that a moment, all I could feel was my hatred for that son-of-a-bitch and I lost my temper.**

Zarbon grabbed the princess by the throat and slammed her back against the metal wall. "Let me tell you wants going to happen when he gets back." Zarbon said with anger in his voice. Nonica dangled just above the floor where Zarbon was holding her. Nappa and Raditz started to attack Zarbon, but Nonica raised her hand to stop them. "When that bastard of a brother of yours comes back, he's dead. I am sick of his insolence." Zarbon continued, "And after I kill him, I'm going to go back to your chambers and take back what is rightfully mine." he chuckled.

Zarbon released Nonica, dropping her to the floor. Once Zarbon had moved away, Nappa and Raditz went to help her up. "I'm fine." she told them. She could tell that she was right that day when she had tried to tell Vegeta to stay away from Alana, Zarbon had snapped. The princess's mind started to race, she knew she had to try and save Vegeta some how. If only there were a way to repay the debt that Vegeta owed without the payment being his life. Nonica then had a thought and did something very drastic. "Take me in her place." she quickly said.

Zarbon stopped and turned to face her, "What?" he said.

"You heard me. Take me in her place." she repeated.

"But princess…" Nappa began.

"Shut up, Nappa." she snapped back. She looked back to Zarbon and asked, "So, What's it going to be?" She could tell that Zarbon was intrigued by the idea. Everyone in Frieza's palace knew of Zarbon's reputation with the women he would take to his bed. He never tried to seduce any of them, he would simply take what he wanted. The girl's typically wouldn't survive even one night with him. Nonica knew that Alana would just suffer the same fate as all the others, but that she was a Saiyan and she could take anything that Zarbon could dish out and survive it. Zarbon began to circle around the Saiyan like a vulture. Nonica wasn't wearing armor, just her black jumpsuit, white gloves and white boots. Her suit hugged her curves quite nicely and the more Zarbon thought about it, the more he began to love the idea.

"What's the catch, Princess?" he asked.

"There's no catch. I just ask that you leave Vegeta alone and don't tell him a thing. I'm sure that you can get use of me than you can any of those other girls anyway. I'm not nearly as fragile as they are." she said as she continued to persuade.

Zarbon was convinced, "Alright, Nonica. Meet me in my chambers tonight. Vegeta will never know."

"Fine. See you then." Nonica replied as turned and to go back to her training.

Zarbon turned to leave. Before he left, turned toward Nonica and said, "Oh, and Nonica, make sure that you clean yourself up. I want a woman, not a monkey." he then left. Nonica left the training through another door before the others could say anything to her.

The deal has been made, but has our princess gotten herself into more trouble than she can get herself out of? Tune in next time and find out.

* * *

So there you have it, guys, the beginning of the second of my fanfics. Hope you guys like this one. Please review and let me know what you're thinking. Got to go more to come soon, so keep an eye out for it. Thanks for reading, see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Repaying a Debt

Zarbon's New Playmate

Chapter 2: Repaying a Debt

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters other than Nonica, of course.

Greetings to all my follow fan fiction fans. Hope all is well with everyone and I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. This chapter is going to be a little shorter than the last one, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Please kick back, relax, and enjoy. When you're done, please feel free to review. Thank you.

**Nonica doesn't know it, but she has given me the perfect revenge for what Vegeta has done. There is only one person that Vegeta cares more for than himself and that is the princess, his precious little sister. Vegeta is so protective of her. No one can even look at her for too long before he descends his wrath upon them. Why, even Raditz had suffered a beating because of that night that he had spent when Nonica. That hot head had beaten him so badly that Raditz had to be put in the healing tank, the poor bastard. Nonica is quite beautiful and I'd be lying if I said that I haven't on occasion thought about swooping in and taking her for myself. I never imagined that she would grow into the gorgeous creature she is now. With her soft, tan skin, her pale, pink lips, her icy blue eyes, and that long brown hair, Vegeta has ever right to be protective. Now she had offered up her beautifully perfect body to me in order to pay for the transgressions done to me by her brother. I now can think of no greater means of vengeance than fucking the Saiyan Prince's beloved little sister. I can't believe I hadn't thought of this myself.**

Nonica stepped out of her room just as the sun was setting. She was wearing a black robe that went down past her knees. She was hoping that Nappa and Raditz would still be training, but they were waiting for her in the living area of the chambers they all shared. "What?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"What are you thinking? You know how Zarbon is with the women he takes to bed." said Nappa.

"What choice did I have? He'll kill Vegeta. This was the only thing that I could think of." replied the princess.

Nappa tried to reason with her, "When Vegeta finds out…"

"Vegeta isn't going to find. I'm going to be just fine." she stated as she began to walk towards the door. Before walking out the door, she turned back toward the other two Saiyans and added, "Not one word to anyone. I mean it." she then left.

When Zarbon entered his chambers, Nonica was there waiting for him. "Sorry for the delay, my dear. I had to finish some business with Frieza." he said.

"It's okay, Zarbon. I'm sure being Frieza's little bitch boy is quite time consuming." the lady Saiyan replied.

Zarbon let out a chuckle, "Oh, Nonica. Let's not forget the reason that you're here. It isn't too late for me to change me mind." Nonica let out a sigh and made a motion with her hand across her mouth as if zipping it. "That's better." he said. Zarbon pulled of his cape and armor then started to walk toward Nonica. He reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "You clean up well." he commented as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Can we just get this over with?" Nonica asked.

Zarbon smiled devilishly, "You know, I've often wondered what it would be like having you in my bed. You have such a fire in you that is quite seductive."

"Zarbon, are you seriously trying to sweet talk me?" she said in astonishment, "You are unbelievable."

"I am simply trying to pay you a compliment. You are very beautiful and powerful. I am going to enjoy this very much." he answered. Nonica could feel her stomach churning and she was fighting back the urge to vomit. Zarbon reached out his hand again and grabbed the belt of her robe. With one quick, yet rough, jerk it came untied, revealing the princess's soft body. He slide his hands inside the robe and pushed it off her shoulders. It fell to the floor. He took a step back to look her body over. "Very nice." he whispered. When he tried to touch her, Nonica's tail wrapped tightly around his wrist. It was a protective reflex that she couldn't help, but it did nothing to stop him. "Move it or I'll put it off." he said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Sorry. Instinct." explained Nonica as she removed her tail.

"Good girl."

Zarbon put his arm around Nonica's waist and pulled her close to his body. He put his other hand behind her neck and pushed his lips to hers. Nonica felt his tongue being forced into her mouth and fought back tears. She tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip on her neck. The muffled groan of pain that escaped from her mouth seemed to only fuel Zarbon's lust. He pulled away just long enough to snatch Nonica off her feet and slam her down on his bed. After he removed the rest of his clothes, he got on top of Nonica's already naked body. He nestled his face into the base of her neck. A sharp surge of pain coming from her neck caused her to scream. The offender had sank his teeth into her neck. The monster then began to grope at her breast roughly. The violation continued when Zarbon put one of her nipples into his mouth. Nonica, out of instinct, tried to fight him off her. Zarbon then raised up and slapped her hard across the face. He grabbed her arms and pinned them down above her head. Knowing that she would not be able to fight him off, Nonica began to give in and became almost catatonic. Zarbon forced open her legs, his desire to be inside her blaring. He would not be denied any longer. He slammed into her womanhood roughly, causing her to cry out again. Zarbon slapped her face once more to silence her. That was when she heard the first bone snap. She pursed her lips together tightly to stifle the scream that she so desperately wanted to let out. The beast continued to thrust in and out of her. Her tears began to flow freely from her eyes, but she tried not to make any noise. Zarbon bent down and kissed her neck as he pounded her. He kissed his way up to her ear, her face wet with her salty tears. Zarbon nibbled her ear lobe then whispered, "Don't forget, you asked for this. It was all your idea." The torture continued on into the night and would go on until Nonica finally blacked out.

Nonica has survived a traumatic night with Zarbon . It was terrible ordeal, but was it enough? Has Nonica repaid the debt that her brother supposedly owes the evil Zarbon? Find out in the next chapter.

Hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far, guys. Sorry that it was so short, but it will all come in due time. So, watch for the next chapter and find out what happens next. I'm thinking of make these chapters a little short. I feel the suspense that I'm trying to build is better that way, but I'm also going to try and update more often as well, so just be patient. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll be back for the next chapter. Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3: In Too Deep

Zarbon's New Playmate

Chapter 3: In Too Deep

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

Hey guys, hope all is going good for you all. I also hope that you are enjoying the story so far. I really don't have much to say this go round so let's just go ahead into the story lol. Oh, the language gets a little bad in this chapter, so use your discretion. Enjoy Chapter 3 you guys!

* * *

**She was fantastic! Her body was perfect and her lips were sweet. I was a little rougher than necessary, but I couldn't help myself. When she tried to fight back at me with that fire that I've seen in her so many times, it simply stirred my lust and desire for her. She even lasted longer than any of the other girls and she even survived a night with me. I wasn't disappointed at all. She certainly held up her end of our little deal, but if she thinks that Vegeta's debt was repaid by just one night with her, she is sadly mistaken. I will have her again. I don't know when, but I will get her in my bed again and again until I decide that I'm done with her. Poor little princess, she had no idea what she has gotten herself into.**

Nonica woke up as the healing tank was emptying out. When she stepped out Nappa was there with a towel. "I wasn't expecting you to be here." she said, covering herself with the towel.

"I figured better me than Radditz. I think if you saw you like that again, it would make his head explode." Nappa answered.

"Well, thanks so much for the consideration." she said as she walked over to a fresh set of clothes that was sitting on a table. "Turn around, please, so I can get dressed."

"We need to talk." Nappa said as he turned his back to the princess.

"No, sir, we don't. I have nothing to say on the subject." Nonica snapped back.

"He already told Raditz and me, when he ever so sweetly dropped you on the floor of our chambers, I might add, that he isn't done with you. That he'll be back for you." Nappa said anyway.

As Nonica pulled her jumpsuit over her shoulders, she replied, "I don't know why that surprises me. I guess one night wasn't enough."

Nappa could see that he's words weren't getting through to the princess. He grabbed her medical report. With the hope that she would change her mind if knew just how bad her injuries were, he began to read, " 'Patient suffered several bruises to the face, chest, abdomen, arms, and pelvis. Pelvic bones was broken as well as three of the patient's ribs. Patient was in critical condition upon arrival.' "

"Yeah I thought I heard a bone snap at some point last night." Nonica said as she slid on one of her white boots.

Nappa held up the piece of paper and added, "Nonica, it looks like he was trying to kill you, not fuck you."

"Well, he didn't fuck me, Nappa, he raped me." she quickly replied as she put on her other boot.

"Nonica, this is serious. You need to end this before it goes any further. Next time you might not live through it." Nappa retorted. His frustration with Nonica not taking anything about the situation seriously could be heard in his voice.

The princess just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "If I don't, then I won't have anything else to worry about, will I?" She grabbed her gloves and armor and walked out of the room before her former bodyguard could say anything else to her on the subject. _Nappa just doesn't understand. I have to make sure that nothing happens to Vegeta. He's all I have left and we both promised our father that we would look out for one another. I won't see him harmed by that brute, I'll let him kill me first. _Nonica thought as she walked down the empty corridor. She was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention and she ran into to someone.

"You really should watch where you're going, monkey." it was Zarbon.

"Still throwing that word around, huh?" she scoffed, "I wasn't a monkey last night, was I?"

Zarbon chuckled, "No, my dear. Far from it. As a matter of fact, I was hoping that you and I could play together again tonight."

"What?" she gasped, "I was sort of hoping that last night would have been enough."

Zarbon shook his head, "No, Nonica. One night of ravaging your soft, sensual body does not account for all the impudence that your brother had demonstrated. I want every second of it paid back." he purred. Nonica felt her heart sink into her stomach. Zarbon took a step closer to her, then another, then another, until he was close enough to touch. He lowered his head and gently kissed the base of her neck. Making a trail of soft kisses up her neck and up to her ear, he grazed her ear lobe with his lips. Nonica tried hard to hold down the bile that was churning in her stomach. Zarbon put his hand on her chin and turned her head so that was looking at him. He softly kissed her lips, letting out a faint moan as he did. "I'll see you tonight." he whispered. He then let go of her face and walked away, but not before slapping Nonica's ass. The lady Saiyan fought against the urge to pounce on him and beat the holy hell out of him. She was angry, though, and desperately needed something to hit, or someone.

"Oh, Raditz." she said as she walked toward the training facility.

**I took her again last night. It was even better than the night before. That woman is something else. Her Saiyan rage thrills me and every time she tries to fight at me, it only makes me want her more. Unfortunately, I won't be getting her tonight. Vegeta came back three days early from his mission, but Frieza is going to need him again soon and when he does, Nonica is all mine. I've never had anyone like her. That fire that burns in her drives me mad. It is very seductive. I can't believe I ever settled for those weaker races of women.**

A month went by before Vegeta went on a mission without his sister. The Saiyans had been very busy, Nonica included. When Vegeta finally left for a solo mission, Zarbon wasted no time in seeking out his "playmate". Nonica was taking a shower after a long training the night Vegeta had left. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet body. When she opened the door and walked into her room, she found Zarbon laying on his side across her bed. He has startled her, "What are you doing here?" she said with her hand on her chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Zarbon smiled and answered, "I noticed that Vegeta has left on a mission and it had been so long since our last encounter, I was beginning to think you had forgotten about our little arrangement."

With the hand that she had on her chest, she gripped the towel so that it wouldn't fall. "I do go on my own assignments. I've been to busy to worry about you and what you want." she said.

"I understand, but now we have plenty of time to catch up." he purred.

Nonica rolled her eyes, "Get out, Zarbon. There's no way I'm going to let you sweat on top of me tonight. Forget it."

Zarbon did not like being rejected. "Alright." he said. He got off Nonica's bed and started walking to her door as he said, "I'll just go and schedule a ship, follow Vegeta, and when he lands on his assigned planet, I'll simply blow up his ship before he has a chance to get out." he stopped at the door and began to chuckle evilly, "It'll look like his ship malfunctioned. Frieza won't question it."

Nonica sighed and said, "Fine." She dropped her towel to the floor and walked over to her bed.

"I thought you'd see it my way." Zarbon responded. He removed his clothing and joined her under the sheets.

As he began to kiss her body, Nonica thought, _I'm going to need another shower._

Zarbon wasn't quite as rough on Nonica as he had been the other times and when he was satisfied, he got up and left her room. As tired as the princess was, what with her previous training session, the activities with Zarbon had lasted all night. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to go to sleep, so she got up and took another shower. Once she was down with that, she got dressed and stepped out into the living area of the Saiyans' chambers. Nappa and Raditz were up and out there already.

"Good morning, Nonica." Raditz said.

"Is it?" she answered sarcastically.

"You okay?" he asked.

She replied, "No, Zarbon has made sure of that." She went to the refrigerator and got herself something to drink. She then walked over to the counter and opened the bottle.

"You know, if you can somehow convince Vegeta to give Alana back to Zarbon, then maybe he'll leave you alone." Raditz suggested.

"I forgot that that bitch was even still here. Vegeta is really milking this one, I guess. Maybe I could talk him into giving her back." Nonica mumbled with her back still facing the others.

From behind her back she heard a voice say, "Do you really think that Vegeta is going to turn me back over to that beast?" it was Alana. She had been standing in the doorway of Vegeta's room, "Vegeta would never do that to me." she added.

When Nonica heard her voice,someting just came over her. She was already in a bad mood from sleep deprivation and Alana didn't make the situation any better by stick her nose in the conversation. Nonica slammed the bottle down on the counter and spun around to face Alana. "Did anyone ask you to speak, twat?" she said.

"Nonica." Nappa said cautioning her to control her temper. Nonica lifted her index finger at him as a warning to shut his mouth, or he would be next. So, he did.

Nonica started to slowly walk toward her, "Do you want to know something?" she began, "You are just something that Vegeta keeps around to cum into when he gets the urge. You're a whore, a sex toy. You mean nothing to Vegeta and when he gets his fill of you, well, you're dead." Nonica got closer and the closer she got, the more Alana would step back. "I am his sister and if it came down to you or me, he wouldn't choose you. Now, get your sleazy, sluty ass back in that room before I end you myself!" Nonica commanded. Alana quickly scurried back into Vegeta's room and closed the door. Nonica slammed her fist into the wall, her breathing heavy.

"Feel better?" Nappa asked with a slight grin on his face.

Nonica let out a deep breath, "Yeah, I do, actually." she said.

"Damn, Nonica. Did you really have to snap on her like that?" Raditz laughed, "Did you see Alana's face? That was priceless."

"The tramp shouldn't speak when she isn't being spoken to." Nonica replied as she walked back over to the counter and recovered her drink. She then went to go do some training and blow off some steam.

Nonica's predicament is becoming more than our princess can handle. How much more can she take before she finally reaches her breaking point? And what will happen when Zarbon's lust for the Princess of Saiyans begins to become more that even he had anticipated? The answers to these questions and more in Chapter 4.

* * *

Here we are, one more chapter for the story. I hope that you are enjoying it so far. Things are certainly starting to heat for our characters. Please review and let me know what you guys think about it so far and as always be on the look out for the next chapter coming soon. Take care.


	4. Chapter 4: Obsession

Zarbon's New Playmate

Chapter 4: Obsession

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

Hi there! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Things are about to get a little heated in this chapter, so once again…**WARNING: This story contains scenes of rape, violence, strong language, and some rather adult situations. Reader's discretion is advised. **Enjoy the chapter ;)

* * *

**I peeked in on the princess while she was training. As I have said before, I had often thought of taking her from those monkeys, but I never really noticed hoe agile and graceful she is. Her every movement was beautiful and deliberate. She is lethal and just watching her makes me want to snatch her up and have her on the floor of the training room floor. The more I watch her train, the more I find myself wanting her to want me the way I want her. Wanting her to enjoy our little meetings like I enjoy them. I have begun to want her to remain with me and belong to me. And belong to me she will. I will see to that, even if I have to kill each and everyone of those damn Saiyans. Nonica will be mine.**

When Vegeta finally returned from yet another successful mission, Nonica persuaded him that Alana had lived out her usefulness and that it was time to give her back. She convinced him that Zarbon was breathing down their necks about her and maybe it would restore peace if her would give her back. So he did. The princess thought that it was over, but she was wrong. Very wrong. As Nonica was walking back from the training room when she suddenly snatched into a corridor. She was slammed up against the wall. A hand pressed over her mouth. The corridor was dimly lit and, at first, she couldn't see the person who had the audacity to grab the Princess of Saiyans. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see the culprit and then he spoke, "Hello, my dear." Zarbon whispered, "Have you missed me? I've missed you." He removed his hand from Nonica's mouth.

"Have you finally lost your mind?" she replied, "Vegeta have Alana back to you. Our arrangement is done."

Zarbon pressed his body against hers, "I don't want your brother's used goods, I want you. We are done when I say that we are done." he said.

"Where's Alana?" she asked.

"Dead." he quickly responded.

Nonica wasn't all that surprised. She really didn't care either. Alana was the reason she was in this mess. "Please, Zarbon, just leave me alone." she pleaded.

"I just can't do that. I want you and it would make everything easier if you would just submit. You are mine and you need to except it. You just might enjoy it." he said.

The Saiyan began to feel sick to her stomach. It was beginning to sound like Zarbon had become obsessed with her. "You have got to be kidding me. I will never belong to you." she said.

The evil Frieza soldier smiled and told her, "But you will. In time you will begin to come to me." He then pressed his lips to Nonica's, "I'll see you later. Not tonight, though. I will continue to keep up the original agreement and wait until Vegeta is gone. Goodbye, my darling." With that Zarbon was gone.

Nonica ran back to her room before he could come back. She could not believe just how bad her life was spiraling out of control. Zarbon was losing his grip. He was becoming more and more fixated on her and it was starting to scare her. Things had gotten so out of hand and she had no idea how to make it stop. She was trapped. Nonica got into her bed that night and cried herself to sleep.

**So Vegeta brought Alana back to me. Actually, I walked into my chambers and found her chained to the headboard of my bed. I assume he thought she would run off had he not chained her. I know that Nonica didn't say anything to her brother about our arrangement. I'm almost certain that she told him to give her back in the hopes that it would nullify our agreement. How wrong she was, but you have to admire her efforts. Anyway, when I walked into my room, there she was, scared and her face tear streaked. She kept saying something about not being able to understand why Vegeta would do this her. I guess she didn't really understand her purpose either. Then she said something about Vegeta's bitchy sister and that's when I incinerated her. I couldn't stand the shrieking any longer or the fact that she called my Nonica bitchy. Oh well, once less thing to worry about. Nonica doesn't comprehend her situation. She still doesn't get that she is mine and that her brother's sloppy seconds isn't a fair trade for she can offer me. I must figure out a way to make her understand, though. Only then will she truly and completely belong to me.**

It was late one night and business with Frieza had taken much longer than normal. A new mission was in the works and Frieza was trying to get things in order for the Saiyans. When Zarbon was finally able to drag himself into his chambers, he removed his cape and armor and went on into his room. What he found as he turned on the light was the Princess of Saiyans herself. She was sitting across the bed and she was propped up on one hand. Zarbon was surprised by her presence, "Nonica, what are you doing here? I didn't know that we had a meeting tonight." he said.

A seductive smile found it's way across her face, "We didn't. Vegeta and the other Saiyans have left for battle training on one of Frieza's other planets and I got a little lonely." she replied.

Zarbon still wasn't sure what was going on. "Really?" was all he could manage to get out of his mouth.

Nonica nodded. She slid of Zarbon's bed and slowly walked over to him. "I was thinking about what you said and you were right. I do belong to you and only you and I wanted to come to you tonight and prove it to you." she said.

Zarbon's face lit up a little. "I knew you would come to your senses, Nonica."

"Oh, I have." Nonica replied. She then pushed her jumpsuit off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in only her bra and panties. Nonica slid her hands up his chest until she had a hand on his shoulder and a hand resting at the base of his neck.

"This is all a little surprising." Zarbon responded.

"Enough talk." Nonica said.

She then pulled on Zarbon's neck and devoured his lips in a passionate kiss. Zarbon was a little shocked by her eagerness, but he closed his eyes and put his arms around her small waist. Nonica hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Zarbon carried her over to his bed and slammed her down. He started to kiss her neck. He unclasped her bra, slipped it off her body and threw it to the floor. Her breathing was heavy and she let out a moan of pleasure as Zarbon gently licked one of her nipples. He nibbled and sucked on her now pert nipple and cupped the other breast in his hand. Nonica softly dragged her nails up and down his back. She reached down and pulled out the band that held Zarbon's hair and undid his long braid with her fingers. Zarbon got up on his knees and pulled Nonica's panties from her body. After putting her legs on his shoulders he bent down and slowly licked her clit. She let out a soft gasp and ran her fingers through his hair. He teased her clit with his tongue and softly nibbled her lips. He then plunged his tongue inside her, causing her to grip the sheets. She moaned loudly as he licked her . Hearing his princess moaning in such ecstasy made his throbbing cock long for moist warmth. He retracted his tongue and climb back up on top of Nonica's lustful body. He kissed her deeply, their tongues melding together. Zarbon pulled away from her lips and positioned himself between her thighs. He rubbed the head of his erection against her entrance, "You are mine. You belong to me." he whispered.

"Then claim me." she replied.

Zarbon smirked and slammed into her. She cried out in ecstasy as he pounded inside her. Nonica dug her fingernails into his back, her screaming getting louder. Their bodies became soaked with sweat the air reeked of their love making. Zarbon bent forward and kissed and lightly bit her as he heard her heavy breathing and moans of pleasure. He slid one hand under her back and the other under her neck and held her tight as he pumped in and out of her womanhood. In one quick motion, he rolled over and positioned her on top from. Nonica smiled down at him and placed her hands on his chest for support as she began to bounce on atop his hard shaft. His hands explored her perfect body. They went up her thighs and stopped at her waist. He began to go along with her motions and she quickened her pace. Zarbon's hands wondered up her back and around to her bouncing breasts. He groped at them and leaned up to nestle his face between them. Nonica tangled her fingers in his hair. She pulled his head back and kissed his lips lustfully. This was everything Zarbon had wanted. It was perfect. She was finally his. Zarbon's princess was now his property. She was there, with him, giving him her delicious body willingly. It was exactly what he wanted. Their climax came and as the sheer pleasure filled the princess body, she cried, "Oh, yes, Zarbon!"

"Zarbon….Zarbon…ZARBON!" Zarbon woke up to Frieza's voice on the intercom on his wall.

Zarbon climb out of bed and went over to the box in the wall. "Yes, Lord Frieza?" he said.

"I need in my throne room in an hour. There is a new planet has come up for sell and I need arrangements made for the Saiyans." Frieza said.

"Yes, Lord Frieza. I'll be there in one hour." Zarbon replied. When then looked over at his bed, it was empty.

**Yes, it was a dream. When I looked back toward my bed, I almost expected her to be in it. Wrapped up in the sheets asleep, exhausted from loving make to me all night. I would have walked over to the bed, gently sat down beside her, kissed her softly on the cheek, and then left her to rest, knowing that when I returned she would be there. I so much wanted her to be in that bed when I woke up. To share my bed with me, to make love to me every night, to be mine only. I will have her. I know that she will come to find that what I can offer her is much better than anything those monkeys can provide for her. I will find a way to make her see it. If it means killing the lot of those Saiyans, then so be it. It would be a delight to kill them and lay claim to my woman.**

Nonica had decided to skip training for the day. She didn't want to risk running into Zarbon. The plan was to just stretch out on the couch and do nothing. The guys would be away most of the day in training and she was going to bask in the quiet. It was so peaceful and she just laid there and closed her eyes. She just drifted off and didn't notice when the door opened and closed. "Taking a day off, darling" Zarbon's voice made her jump.

"What are you doing here? Vegeta's on the planet. He training. How did you even get in here?" Nonica asked.

"He'll be training all day, pummeling away at the other two." Zarbon responded, "I have a master key code, I can get into any of these chambers. I want to see."

Nonica sat up on the couch and looked up at him, "You know something, I'm starting to get the feeling that there is something more going on here than sex." she said.

"I thought I made that clear. I'll try to explain it again. I want you, Nonica. I don't want to have you every once in a while. I want you permanently. Is that better?" Zarbon admitted.

"What? I'm going to be with you." Nonica said, standing up and walking toward the kitchen part of the chambers she shared with the other Saiyans.

Zarbon followed behind her. "Why can't you see? Nonica, I can give you more than those Saiyans can. Power, security, satisfaction." he said.

"Please, leave. Vegeta could come in here at any moment." Nonica retorted.

Zarbon grabbed Nonica into his arms and kissed her lips roughly. Nonica tried to pull away, but he was too strong. "You take your time. Just think, if you're with me then you wouldn't have to worry about your brother finding about that you've been whoring yourself out to me and you wouldn't have to worry about me killing him."

Nonica twisted out of his grip. "Do not threaten me, Zarbon." she said.

"Not a threat, but a promise. Think about it. Until then, we continue as we have been, but it would be so much better if you'd actually participate in the acts we perform." he replied. He then left, leaving Nonica angry and, once again, anxious for something to hit. She then forgot taking a day off from training and went to join her comrades in the training room. Raditz made the perfect punching bag.

"Nonica, focus!" Vegeta yelled at her from across the room. He had already gotten in three good hits on her and threw her to ground twice before that. "Where is your head?" he asked. Nonica was getting frustrated. She was still hearing Zarbon in her head and just couldn't get her mind off his words.

"_You wouldn't have to worry about your brother finding about that you've been whoring yourself out to me and you wouldn't have to worry about me killing him." _

Vegeta was losing his patience, "Hey, what's wrong with you. Come on! You're much faster than this. Get your head in training." he said.

"_I want you permanently."_

Nonica charged at Vegeta and attempted to land a punch, but he dodged and brought his elbow down into her back. She hit the ground hard. Vegeta folded his arms, "Nonica, come on. You should have seen that coming and countered it. Where are you because it's obvious that you're not here." said her brother.

"_You are mine and you need to except it. You just might enjoy it." _

Nappa and Raditz watched on from the sidelines as Vegeta had finally lost his patience. He walked over to Nonica and smacked on the cheek. "Snap out of it!" he yelled.

"What the hell was that for?" she said, her hand covering her aching cheek.

"That was the only way to get your attention. It's like you're miles away from here. What is your problem?" he asked.

Even as he was talking to her, all Nonica could think about was what Zarbon had said to her. "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go back to my room and lie down." said Nonica. She then left without another word. It was in that moment that it had become apparently that somehow Zarbon had developed some kind of feeling for her. Nonica was repulsed by the notion, but she knew that that was what it was. It was as if he had fallen for her. He wanted to keep her with him for more than a night here and a night there. Zarbon wanted her to become his lover. The realization of this crazy idea began to scare the princess and she knew that she was officially in way over her head. There was no way out and Nonica had to figure something out before Vegeta found out about. That was something that could never happen, he'd hate her for it. Nonica began to think that maybe if she went on a long assignment, then maybe that would give her enough distance away from Zarbon that he would just simply get over his desire and things could just go back to the way they were. That was her only hope and she prayed that something would come up soon.

Later that week, Frieza assigned Vegeta and Nappa to a planet that would take a week to get to and Nonica begged him to let her go. She didn't want Vegeta to leave without her because as long as Vegeta was there and not on assignment, Zarbon wouldn't try to rape her. "Nonica, be patient." Frieza said with a smile, "I know you are bored, but I have a planet that is coming up that I want you to handle and Nappa and your brother won't be back in time for you to go on this assignment."

Nonica was terribly disappointed, but she bowed and replied, "Yes, Lord Frieza." She went to the training room to blow off some steam. Nappa and Vegeta were to leave in only one hour and Raditz was sleeping in from his last mission, so Nonica was in the training room all alone. Zarbon went to her there. When he approached her, she stood her ground. She'd had enough, "Leave me alone. I'm done." she told him. This angered Zarbon and he attacked her. He beat her down and left her on the floor.

"I will be going to your room before you have to depart for your upcoming assignment. Be prepared." he said before he left the room.

The daughter of King Vegeta was left there on the floor. Her pride hurt more than her body. That was where she stayed for what seemed like an eternity. She then started to get up, when, suddenly, she doubled over in pain. Going down to her knees, Nonica wrapped her arms around her abdomen, the source of the pain. She curled into a ball and screamed in agony. That was when Raditz showed up for training and heard her screams. "Shit!" he said, running over to her side, "Nonica, what happened?" There was blood all over the floor, but her physical injuries were no more than tiny cuts and some bruises.

"Help me. Get me to the infirmary." she whimpered.

Raditz scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the infirmary as fast as he could. She was in so much pain that she truly wished she would die. "What's going on?" the doctor asked when Raditz burst through the doors.

Laying Nonica on the table, Raditz answered, "I don't know. I found her like this."

"Alright, I'm going to have to sedate her." the doctor said. Raditz was made to leave the room. While standing outside the door, he could hear the painful screams coming from inside the room. Within a few seconds, they suddenly stopped.

**I couldn't help myself. She rejected me, me! I couldn't stop myself, I simply went off. Nonica still doesn't understand that she, in fact, belong to me. I own her. Maybe it's the loyalty that she feels toward Vegeta. I mean, he is her brother after all, but I will show her that her brother can't give her what I can.**

What had happened to the proud Saiyan Princess? Will she finally be able to find away out of her situation? Join us next time and find out.

* * *

There ya have it folks, one more chapter. Hope it was enjoyable. I honestly didn't intend for this chapter to be so long, but the muse was with me I guess. I really hope that you will come back for chapter 5 things get a little juicy, but I can't tell you any more than that. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far and thanks for reading. Hope to see you in chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5: The Deal Breaker

Zarbon's New Playmate

Chapter 5: The Deal Breaker

Disclaimer: Of course, and as you know, I **DO NOT** own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

Here we are Chapter 5. I don't have a whole lot to say about this expect for the following: **WARNING: This story contains scenes of rape, violence, strong language, and some rather adult situations. Reader's discretion is advised. **And that's all out of me. Hope you like it.

* * *

Hours after the princess was rushed to the infirmary, Raditz returned to check in on her. She was conscience and lying on a small bed. She had bruises on her face and a few on both arms. "Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Nonica looked up at him, her eyes still red and puffy from crying. She then looked back down at the wall as she muttered, "I had a miscarriage. That bastard got me pregnant then, when he attacked me earlier, caused me to lose the baby."

"Oh, Nonica. I'm….I'm so sorry." Raditz replied.

Nonica sat up, wiping her face and then tugging at the string on the back of her hospital gown, and said, "I guess it's better that a baby not be born in this hell hole." While keeping herself covered with the sheet, Nonica pulled the gown off and tossed it aside. She then stood up and wrapped the sheet around her body and walked over to the closet.

"Nonica, what are you doing?" asked Raditz.

Clutching the sheet close to her body, Nonica pulled a jumpsuit from the closet. "Turn around so I can get dressed, Raditz." she said.

Raditz turned his back to him and repeated, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go get ready for my mission. Frieza isn't going to feel sorry for me. Hell, I don't even feel sorry for me. I did this to myself." she responded as she pulled the jumpsuit up over her shoulders and then turned back to the closet to retrieve a pair of boots.

"Nonica…"

"I'm done talking, Raditz." she said, pulling her boot onto one foot and then the other. When she was dressed, she left.

The assignment that Frieza wanted Nonica to take on was a planet that was about one month away from Planet Frieza. It was estimated that her return would be two months from the actually departure date. As she read the report, Nonica knew that she was more than capable of being back sooner, but saw it as the perfect opportunity to get away from Zarbon and to really let out her aggressions. She went ahead and scheduled a space pod to leave that afternoon. Zarbon was not going to touch her again, at least, not until she returned.

**She is so clever, that princess of mine. She went on her mission a week early. I won't see my little minx for two months, but we will make up for lost time when she makes her grand return. I do regret hurting my darling Nonica, though. I did go back to the training room and found that she wasn't there and there was so much blood on the floor. I knew that I had not beaten her that badly, so I went to the infirmary. Nonica had been carried in by that filthy monkey, Raditz. After threatening the life of the doctor there, I was able to take a peek into Nonica's medical report. It was just as I thought. Nonica wasn't treated for her injuries that I had inflicted, but something much more shocking. My little temptress had been carrying my child. I had lost my temper and unwittingly caused Nonica to lost our child. Oh, the pain she must've gone through at my hands. When she returns from her assignment I will find some way to make things better. I now realize that that is the reason she decided to go on her mission early. She is upset with me and wants to deny me of her company and the pleasure of feeling her writhing beneath me. I guess she doesn't realize that depriving me of her company only makes me get greedy whenever I do get my hands on her. Oh well, all the more pleasurable when I get her back in my bed again. And I will, make no mistake about.**

Nonica enjoyed her two months away and really was dreading to go back, but she knew she had to. She also knew that Zarbon was probably very pent up and would pounce on her if Vegeta wasn't there. How she so desperately prayed that Vegeta would be home. When Nonica returned to Planet Frieza, Nonica nervously exited the ship, afraid that Zarbon would be waiting on her. He wasn't there, though and Nonica felt some sense of relief in that. She went straight to her room to take a shower. It didn't appear that Vegeta, Nappa, or Raditz were there. _Either training or purging_. Nonica thought as she went into her room and prepared for her shower. Turning the water on, Nonica adjusted the temperature and removed her clothes. Feeling that hot water flow over her tired body was like heaven to Nonica. Every muscle in her body relaxed and release all tension. She stepped out of the shower feeling very refreshed. After she wrapped her towel around her soaked body, she walked over to the mirror and wiped the fog from it. She combed through her long wet hair and brushed her teeth. After that was done, Nonica stepped out into her room and put on some clothes. She sat on her bed and let out a contented sigh. Despite the fact that that evil bastard, Zarbon, lived there, Nonica was kind of glad to be home. She began to wonder if Vegeta was home or if he was off on assignment. There has a knock on her door. "Vegeta?" Nonica said as she went over to open the door. She was so hoping that it was her brother, but it wasn't. "What the hell do you want?" she asked when she opened the door to see Kyko standing in her doorway.

"Lord Zarbon has asked me to inform you that requests your presence in his chambers this evening." she replied.

"How did you even get in here to be standing at my door?" Nonica asked and then she remembered, "Of course, Zarbon's master key code." She let out a sigh and then said, "Tell him that I'll be there in an hour."

Kyko bowed and said, "Yes, Princess." she then left.

Nonica shut her door and threw herself across her bed, "Oh, I hate that fucker with such a passion. I hope I'm around to see it the day he dies." she said with her face buried in her bed. That was where she stayed until it was time to go visit the monster's lair. Not seeing any point in putting her regular clothes on, she simply left the Saiyan chambers, barefoot, in her night clothes, a gray shirt that fit close to her body and a pair of gray shorts. When she got to Zarbon's door, Kyko was walking out. Nonica just breezed past her as if she weren't there. Kyko shut Zarbon's door and, with an evil smirk on her, had sure it was locked. Little did Nonica know was that Nappa and Raditz were walking down the corridor and saw the princess just as she went entered the villain's room. They continued on toward the Saiyan chamber, both knowing what had to be done.

When Nonica entered Zarbon's chambers, he was in the shower, so she sat on the edge of the bed and waited, rehearsing over and over what she was going to say in her head. She had decided that enough was enough. This man had raped her enough times to more than compensate for what Vegeta had done. The lost child and pain and anguish that she had endured over the last six months was payment enough in itself. Even if it meant that he would beat her again or even kill her, the brave Saiyan warrior was determined that their deal had run it's course and that he was going to leave her alone from then on. She heard the water in the shower shut off. As the door opened and the steamed poured out of the bathroom, Nonica took a deep breath and summoned all her courage. Zarbon appeared in the doorway, a towel around his waist and he was drying his long hair with another one. "Well, hello. How have you been?" he asked when he noticed his company.

"I'm exhausted. I've been away purging a planet for two months and was in no mood to see Kyko at my door." Nonica snapped.

Zarbon smiled, "My apologizes. I wanted to see you right away. We have so much lost time to make up."

Nonica folded her arms, "I don't think so." she said.

"Excuses me?"

"Look, I'm done. I don't know how many ways I can say it." Nonica said, "Vegeta gave the little whore back to you and you killed her, that's you're problem. You got me pregnant and then literally beat the child out of me. So, as far as I'm concerned you can go fuck yourself, because you sure as hell won't be fucking me." She then got up and headed for the door.

Zarbon was filled with anger and rejection. "Have you forgotten who I am, monkey?" he said as he grabbed her arm and roughly yanked her to him, "Allow me to refresh your memory." He then slapped Nonica across her face. Then he grabbed her by the back of her head and slammed her face into his knee, breaking her nose. Blood splattered the walls. He kneed her in the stomach as hard as he could. Nonica then fell to her knees, coughing and gasping for air. She began choking on her own blood, but sadistic Zarbon wasn't finished. He kicked her in the face and she fell backwards into the floor. As she spit blood out all over the floor, the monstrous right hand of Frieza began to punch her face repeatedly in the face. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to her feet. The princess could barely stand on her own as Zarbon lifted her up and tossed her on his bed. He climbed on top of her and ripped off all her blood-soaked clothes and discarded his towel. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Zarbon forced open her legs and invaded her womanhood roughly. Nonica screamed out in pain. It dawn on her in that moment that all the other times Zarbon "raped" her, she had given him permission to do it. It was strange because she had called it rape when it technically wasn't. Each and every time before this very moment, Nonica had told him that he could. Tonight, however, Nonica had refused Zarbon. She had said no. Tonight, for the first time since this all started, the Princess of Saiyan was being raped. It was all because she was trying to protect the only thing in this universe that she cared about, her brother. He meant everything to her and she was being punished for it. As Zarbon continued his brutal assault, Nonica could no long take the pain and humility she was feeling. She began to scream for her brother to rescue him her even though she knew he wasn't on the planet. "VEGETA! HELP ME!" she screamed.

Nappa and Raditz were sitting in the living area of the Saiyan chambers. They had decided that they were going to help Nonica before she got herself killed. The door opened, "Vegeta, I trust your training session went well." Nappa said as Vegeta entered the room.

"Yes, but I received word that Nonica was back. Where is she?" the prince asked. Nappa and Raditz looked at each other and when they didn't answer, Vegeta said, "Where is my sister?"

It was now or never. They figured if Vegeta knew about what was going, then maybe he could do something about it. Nappa let out a sigh and replied, "She's with Zarbon."

Vegeta looked at him like he was insane and he then began to laugh loudly, "Seriously, where is she?"

Nappa glanced over at Raditz. "Prince, Nonica was afraid that Zarbon was going to kill you because of Alana, so she…." Raditz said.

"Spit it out!" Vegeta commanded.

"Sir, Zarbon had been raping your sister for the last six months. He has actually become infatuated with her." Nappa said.

Vegeta was infuriated. "Oh, has he?" Vegeta said. He turned on his heel and left the chambers. He headed down the corridor, with a purpose. Vegeta was going to retrieve his sister.

"GET OFF! STOP, PLEASE!" Nonica cried out, but Zarbon continued to violently rape her.

He slapped her face again, "Shut up! You're mine, do you hear me? MINE!" he screamed.

Nonica screamed and cried out for help, but when no one came, she began to pray for death. _I'm going to die this time. I'm sorry, Vegeta. I was just trying to protect you from the monster and now I'm going to disgrace our race by dieing by his hand. Please forgive me. At least you'll be safe. _

Vegeta got to the door of Zarbon's chambers. Of course, the door had been locked by Kyko. The prince began to bang on the door. "Zarbon, open this door!" he yelled. No answer. He banged again, "Open this fucking door you son of a bitch!" Again, no answer. "Fine! I'll let myself in." Vegeta said, taking a few step back. He gathered his energy and blasted through the door. When he entered Zarbon's chambers, he could hear Nonica's blood curdling screams and it fueled his fury his anger. Vegeta went over to the door of Zarbon's room. Without even bothering to knock, he blast down the door.

Zarbon's turned toward the doorway with a jerk. "Vegeta? What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Nonica was laying under him, tears in her eyes and a bruised up face. Vegeta looked at Zarbon, "Get off her, now!" he ordered. Zarbon smirked at him and then bent down and kissed Nonica's cheeks. He then got off her and wrapped his discarded towel around his. Nonica looked over Vegeta. She could see the fury in his eyes as he said, "Get up." Nonica used the sheet to cover her aching body as she got up and out of Zarbon's bed. The wounded lady Saiyan began to walk slowly to her brother. It was difficult to walk and Nonica was beginning to weaken with each step. Her attack was brutal. Blood was everywhere. The room reeked of it. Saiyan blood, royal blood, Nonica's blood. Just before Nonica reached Vegeta she fainted. Vegeta caught her and pulled her up into his arms.

Zarbon smiled, "She did that on the first night too, but she was still under me when she did it." He let out a chuckle.

Vegeta looked back at Zarbon, "It's over. Stay away from her." he said, then turned and left with his sister. Nonica whimpered a little in her sleep as Vegeta carried her through the corridor. He held her closer to his chest. "It's alright now. I've got you. You're safe now." he whispered.

The water was being drained from the healing tank when Nonica regained conscious. She had had this terrible dream that Vegeta had come in while Zarbon was raping her. When the door of the tank opened and Nonica opened her eyes, Vegeta was leaning against the table in front of her with his arms crossed. His expression was not a pleasant one. _Oh shit! It wasn't a dream._ she thought. She took a step out of the tank and he handed her a towel, which she quickly covered herself with.

"What were you thinking?" Vegeta began, "Do you have any idea what the bastard could have done to you?"

"No worse than what he's already done." she replied.

"Yeah, I've talked to Raditz and he told me everything, and I do mean everything." he said.

"Look, everything I did was to save your life. I thought he was going to kill you." replied Nonica.

"You should have come to me. I would have stopped him, but, no, you offer yourself up to him."

"I'm sorry. He was so furious about Alana. He told me that he was going to kill you when you returned home. It was all I could think of to save you." Nonica was pleading with her brother, trying to get him to understand. The princess had done everything she could to save him from Zarbon's wrath and now she felt like he hated her for it.

"I can take care of myself." he told her.

"I know that." she responded.

Vegeta could see that Nonica had had good intentions. "Nonica," he sighed, "I don't know if you've realized this, but you are a very beautiful woman. I've been beating the men around here away from you since you were 15-years-old. I've pushed you to be the best warrior you can be so that you can defend yourself and so that shit like this doesn't happen." Nonica remembered all the times that he had pushed her to her very limits during training sessions. He didn't want her weak. Vegeta continued, "Hell, I even beat the shit out of Raditz for having sex with you that night that you had gotten drunk. I would have taken Zarbon on if it meant that you would have been safe. You are my sister and I promised you and our father that I would look out for and protect. I would die to keep that promise."

"And I would die to protect you too." She added.

"I know, but it wasn't your fight." Vegeta snapped.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. But, it's over with Zarbon." she said.

"Oh, I know it is." he replied, "He comes near you and you come to me, understand?" Nonica nodded, "Good." Vegeta turned and grabbed a stack of clothes and tossed them to Nonica, "Now get dressed." he said. He then walked to the door and left. Nonica let out a deep sigh and put on her clothes. She quickly dresses and went to catch up with her brother, feeling satisfied that things would soon go back to normal…If only that were true.

**Vegeta has found out about that his sister and I have been having little rendezvous behind his back. I honestly thought he was away on assignment, but I later found out that it was cancelled due to a ship malfunction. Fate is so cruel sometimes. I guess she thinks that this means she can stop coming to see me, but she's wrong. The Saiyan princess is mine, and, as I have said before, I will have her all to myself, even if it means killing everyone of those Saiyans. I don't care what it takes, I will have my Nonica share my bed once again. All she needs is time and she will submit to me. Since Vegeta paid me a visit tonight, perhaps I should pay him one in return. He has no idea what kind of hell he has brought down upon himself by take Nonica away from me until I got my fill of her. He will though, count on it.**

The truth has been revealed and Vegeta has finally stepped in between Zarbon and Nonica. But will it be enough to dissuade Zarbon from pursuing the princess? Find out next time.

* * *

Here you go my loyal fans lol. Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. Thanks to everyone that left me reviews and thanks to all those who have read my story. Make sure you come back for the next chapter though and please review and tell me what you think about this. Well, that's all for now. See ya later.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Arrangement

Zarbon's New Playmate

Chapter 6: A New Arrangement

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

Hi everyone! Hope all is well and that you are enjoying my little tale so far. Don't forget that when you're done to please leave me a review to let me know what you think of it so far. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks went by without so such as a peep from Zarbon. Nonica had spent that time scared to death that he was simply plotting and at any moment he would destroy Vegeta, though Vegeta didn't seem to be too concerned. As relieved as she was that the whole ordeal was over, Nonica still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. It didn't matter where she was, she could almost swear that someone had their eyes on her, but she never once saw Zarbon and just chalked it up to paranoia. But, was she just being paranoid?

**I decided that, since Vegeta found out about Nonica and I, it would best to stay away for a while. If Vegeta decides to tell Frieza about what I've been doing with one of his best fighters, then I'm certain he'll punish me in the worst way possible. But, I haven't seen Nonica for more than two weeks and it is driving me insane. I can't think about anything but her. I couldn't stand it any longer so I began to send Kyko out to check in on my dear one. I've been able to keep track of everywhere my darling princess goes and everything she does. I just have to wait for the right time. Vegeta may have gotten one over on me the last time, but not this time. This time, I'm going to simply use my incredible powers of persuasion to convince Nonica of her rightful place…with me. I just have to wait for the right moment. Oh, my dear one, I long to hold you in my arms again. To taste your sweet lips, to ravage your soft body, to have you as mine forever. The time is soon coming, my darling, my angel, my love.**

"Alright, Nonica, if you're through playing around, can we please get this over with?" Vegeta growled. They were supposed to be training, but Nonica had spent most of it show boating. She was dodging all of Vegeta's punches and kicks, which was fine, but she wasn't trying to land any of her own, just prancing around and giggling. Vegeta had lost his patience.

"Ah, what's wrong, Vegeta? Mad cause I'm faster than you?" she chuckled.

"I'm tired of you not taking your training seriously. Now stop kidding around."

Nonica frowned, "Geez, two weeks of no missions sure does make you grumpy. Lighten up a little." she said. Vegeta just stood there with his arms folded and his usual smug expression. "Fine, I'm sorry." she sighed. She took fighting stance, "Shall we then?" she smirked.

Vegeta took stance across the room from her and replied, "Let's." They then began their real training. They were unaware of the servant girl that was lurking in the shadows, watching the Saiyans' every move. Kyko had been keeping tabs on Nonica for Zarbon. He wanted her to inform him whenever Nonica was left alone so that he could have a little chat with her. Just then one of Frieza's messengers came in with a message for the Saiyan Prince.

"Prince Vegeta, Lord Frieza has an assignment for you." said the messenger, handing him a report folder.

"Finally, I was beginning to think Frieza had forgotten I was still alive." he grumbled as he looked through the folder. Nonica rolled her eyes. "Tell Frieza that I will depart within the week." he said. The messenger bowed and left the training room.

"Satisfied now?" Nonica asked.

"Quite. Though this planet is hardly a challenge, at least I'll have something to do instead of lounging around here." Vegeta replied, looking through the folder, "Seems this mission is going to take a month." He then realized that he would be leaving Nonica.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she watched his expression change.

"I'll be gone a month. Can you stay out of trouble for that long?" he asked.

"Well, if you're asking can I stay out of Zarbon's way and therefore stay out of his bed, then yes. I can stay out of trouble for that long." she smirked.

"Good." Vegeta said, closing the folder, "I have to go put this in my room, then I'm going to get lunch. You coming?"

"No, I'm gonna train a little longer." she replied.

"Fine. I'll be back after I've eaten." He left and so did Kyko, though no one even knew she was there. Nonica continued training.

An hour after Vegeta left, Nonica heard the door of the training room open and shut. "That was fast. You didn't find what you wanted in the mess hall?" she asked.

"No, I see what I want right here."

Nonica turned around to see Zarbon walking toward her. "Go away, Zarbon. Our agreement is over with." she said as her tormentor continued to toward her. She began taking steps back.

"I don't care about any agreements, Nonica. I have proven that I can take you whenever I please." he replied.

Nonica continued to back away until she felt her back hit the wall behind her. "Please, just leave me alone." she pleaded.

Zarbon put one hand on the wall behind her and began to stroke her face with the other. "I don't think you understand. I can not just leave you alone. I have become very attached to you, my darling. It isn't something that I can just forget about."

Nonica's breathing quickened as Zarbon got closer to her. He pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. The princess then came to a conclusion and when Zarbon pulled his lips away she said, "Oh God, you're in love with me."

Zarbon smiled, "Well, I guess you do understand, don't you?" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. Nonica groaned in objection. He pulled away his lips, "I'll kill him. You know I will. I just want you, Nonica. I won't touch Vegeta if you'll just agree to be mine and only mine." he said. He looked at Nonica and saw how frightened she was. He knew he was starting to make her see that he was very serious. "I want you to kiss me, my princess, and mean it when you do." he said. There was nothing more she could do. No deals she could make, no way to dissuade him from wanting her. If she didn't do what he said, then he would murder Vegeta. The princess did the only thing she knew to do. Nonica let out a sigh, wrapped her arms around Zarbon's neck and pulled him to her mouth. She kissed him deeply and she felt his grip on her tighten. He moaned with satisfaction. He had won this battle, but the war was far from being over with. Just as soon as Zarbon loosened his grip, he found himself on being tackled to the ground and fists flying toward his face.

"Vegeta!" Nonica screamed as her brother wailed on Zarbon's face.

Vegeta stood up and kicked Zarbon repeatedly in the ribs. "I told you stay away from her, you sorry bastard!" he screamed. When Vegeta tried to kick him again, Zarbon grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground.

"She's mine, Vegeta. It's time you both learned your places." Zarbon replied and attacked Vegeta. He beat him mercilessly as Nonica watched in horror. This was exactly what she had been trying to prevent.

"Zarbon, stop!" she cried, running toward them and slamming into Zarbon. They rolled on the floor twice and when they stopped, Nonica was on top of Zarbon. She tried throwing a few punches of her own, but Zarbon just grabbed her by the waist and tossed her hard against the wall. He went back to beating and kicking her brother.

"I've had it with you Vegeta. Your sister belongs to me and with you gone, she'll be able to be with me." Zarbon said as he took a few steps back and powered up for an attack. Vegeta lay unconscious on the floor, he's body bruised and his face bloody. The Princess of Saiyans couldn't allow Vegeta to die because of the mess she had made. She knew that the only way to stop all this was to give Zarbon what he wanted, herself. As miserable as she would be, she knew Vegeta would live and that was all she cared about. "Goodbye, Vegeta. I'll be sure to take good care of your sister." Zarbon mocked.

Nonica closed her eyes tightly, clenched her fists, and did what she knew had to be done, she lied. "Zarbon, I love you!" she shouted.

Zarbon froze in his tracks, "What was that?" he asked.

Nonica opened her eyes and looked up at him, "I love you. I want to be with you." Zarbon's ball of energy disappeared and he walked over to Nonica. He extended his hand to help Nonica off the floor. She took his hand and let him pull her into his arms.

"I knew you would come around, my darling." he said. He lowered his head to kiss her.

_Alright, Nonica, you have to make this convincing. _she thought as she closed her eyes and let Zarbon kiss her. When they pulled away from each other, Nonica put a fake smile on her face. "Leave my brother alone. I'll go to your chambers tonight and I won't leave, I'll stay there with you." she said.

"But, he'll try to take you away from me again, my love. Don't see that this is the only way that you can truly be mine?" Zarbon said.

"Frieza won't like it if you kill his best warrior and I won't like it if you take away my only brother. You want me to be happy with you, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Then let me get Nappa and Raditz to help him and I'll be in your chambers tonight. When you get there, I'll be in your bed, waiting for you." as the words came out of her mouth, Nonica thought she was going throw up, but she resisted the very strong urge. She had to be convincing, she had to make Zarbon believe that he had finally won her over. The lady Saiyan was doing a great job, he was buying every bit of it.

"Alright, whatever you want." Zarbon said. He kissed her lips and said, "I will let you deal with your brother and I will see you tonight." Nonica smiled and nodded. Zarbon, feeling gratified that he got his princess, left her to tend to her brother. When Nonica watched Zarbon the training room, she caught a glimpse of someone in the darkness. She then realized how Zarbon knew where she was in the first place.

_That little bitch, Kyko. Well, I'll fix her soon enough._ she thought. She ran out of the training room and went to find her fellow Saiyans. When she finally found them, they were in the mess hall. They followed her quickly back to where Vegeta was still unconscious. Once they had him in the healing tank of the infirmary, Nonica explained to them what had happened. They stayed by the healing tank that contained Vegeta.

"So, you have to stay with Zarbon now?" Raditz asked.

"Yes. It was all I knew to do to save Vegeta. Zarbon was about to kill him." Nonica replied as she looked on at her injured brother.

"What can we do?" Nappa asked.

"Nothing. This is the consequence for the mistakes I've made and I have to ride it out. Besides, Vegeta will one day achieve his destiny and become the Legendary Super Saiyan and then my problems will be over." Nonica mused with a big mischievous smirk on her face. She then began remember seeing Kyko and she also remembered that Kyko was the reason this particular incident happened to begin with. "You know what, there is something you two can do for me." she said. When they asked what it was, she wouldn't tell them anything. Instead, she told them that she would be back later and to be in the Saiyan chamber when she got back and they agreed. She then left.

"Nonica had that look in her eyes." Raditz said.

"She has something fun planned, I'll bet." Nappa said. They weren't sure who Nonica was about to rain down vengeance upon, but they knew they didn't want to be in that person's shoes.

Zarbon had sent Kyko to the Saiyan chambers later that night to help Nonica bring her belongings to Zarbon's chambers. The door wasn't locked, so she went on in and walked over to Nonica's door and knocked. No answer. She knocked again, still no answer. Kyko opened the door and went inside. "Princess Nonica? Are you in here?" she asked. The room was dark and it didn't seem like anyone was in there. "Princess Nonica? Lord Zarbon sent me here to help you." she said. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to go back out the door. It wouldn't open. Figuring that she must of accidentally locked it when she walked in, Kyko tried to put in Zarbon's master key code. It didn't work. She was getting a little concerned.

"Hello, Kyko." the lights came on. Kyko spun around to see Nonica sitting crossed legged on her dresser. "Can't get out?" she asked.

"The key code doesn't work." Kyko answered.

"I know. Zarbon changed it a few hours ago." Nonica explained.

"Why would he do that?" Kyko asked.

Nonica gave a big smirk, "Because I asked him to. I couldn't have you getting loose and running out of here." she said.

Kyko was getting very scared now, "I don't understand." she said.

"Kyko, you remember my comrades, Nappa and Raditz, don't you?" Nonica said. Kyko turned to see Nappa and Raditz standing behind her. They were blocking the door with their arms folded across their chests and evil smiles on their faces.

"What's going on here, princess?" Kyko asked.

Sliding off the dresser and walking toward Kyko, Nonica replied, "Well, I know that you've been keeping tabs on me for Zarbon. Because of you telling him where I was and that I was alone, Vegeta is in a healing tank. Zarbon beat him within an inch of his life and to save him, I had to tell him that I loved him and that I would live with him." Nonica continued to walk toward a very frightened Kyko. "I have to pretend that I want to be with him until one of us dies. But, if there is any solace in any of this, it is that you will be rotting away in hell long before I will." Nonica said.

Kyko's eyes widened in shock, "What do you mean?" she asked.

A devilish smirk found it's way across Nonica's face. "Well, I'm going to walk out of here and lock the door. My friends here are going to take it from there. They are going to have so much fun with you, Kyko dear." she replied as she began to walk pass Kyko. Nappa and Raditz walked further into the room.

"Zarbon won't allow this." Kyko declared.

Nonica stopped at the door and turned around to face Kyko, "Weren't you listening? Zarbon thinks I love him. He'll give me almost anything I want. I already told you that I asked him to change the key code and I even told him why. He sent you down here to your death. The promise of pussy is a powerful thing, you know." she said. She still hated the idea of having to live with Zarbon, but taking revenge on Kyko for her hand in all this was most gratifying.

Kyko looked back at Nappa and Raditz who standing in front of Nonica's bed. She knew then just what Nonica had in mind. "You're nothing but Zarbon's whore, Nonica." she commented.

"That may be true, but you're about to be a dead whore." Nonica retorted. She looked at her fellow Saiyans and said, "Have fun and play nice, boys. Make her suffer just like I've suffered." Nappa and Raditz nodded and began to walk toward Kyko as Nonica walked out the door. She turned, locked the door, and walked out of the Saiyans' chambers. As the princess walked down the corridor, she could hear Kyko's screams echoing through the walls. She smiled, "Music to my ears." she said to herself. Even though this was the first of many long heartbreaking nights the monster Zarbon, Nonica was content with the thought at least his little helper was getting what she deserved. She hated that she was being ripped away from her brother, but she was doing this for him. The hope that one he would fulfill his destiny and liberate her one was what was going to get her through all this. On she walked to face the result her own mistakes. It was going to be agonizing, but she had to do it…for him.

Nonica has gotten revenge for at least one wrong deed done to her. Now she must live the choices that she has made. Will she ever get to be with her brother again? Will she ever be free from Zarbon's grasp? Find out next time.

* * *

Hello, everyone. I hope you have enjoyed the latest chapter of story. Thank you so much for continuing to come back and reading each of these chapters. I also want to give a big thanks to everyone who has left me reviews, I really appreciate the great comments. Please remember to review and I'll see you guys next time.


	7. Chapter 7: Living a Lie

Zarbon's New Playmate

Chapter 7: Living a Lie

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

Hello all, hope all is well. Not much to say about this chapter expect: **WARNING: This story contains scenes of rape, violence, strong language, and some rather adult situations. Reader's discretion is advised. **Please enjoy and don't forget to review it when you're finished. Thanks

* * *

The hallway was empty as Nonica stood at the door of Zarbon's chambers. She had gotten Kyko back. That little bitch was suffering for her part in all this even as the princess stood there, but it didn't ease her aching heart as stood there staring at the door. This was the door of the place that was going to now be Nonica's home. Home? Not a home. Home was being with her brother and getting to laugh and joke around with Nappa and Raditz. This was not home, this was hell. Having to put on a show everyday and pretend that she actually was in love with the brute that raped her just three weeks ago. Having to live a lie. But it was for the safety of what was left of her family and she would have done anything for that. With a heavy heart, Nonica let out a sigh, entered the new key code into the control panel next to the door, and went inside to wait for Zarbon.

**My princess as finally come to her senses. She has agreed to come live with me, in my chambers, and be mine. I must keep a close eye on Vegeta though. I know that he will try something to lure her back. She is his little sister after all. But, I'm not going to worry about that tonight. Tonight, I'm going back to my chambers and claim that Saiyan Princess as mine. It sometimes amazes me that I get everything I want.**

Zarbon returned early that night and went straight into his room to find Nonica laying on her side across his bed in a very short nightgown. It was almost like the dreams he had had so many times. "Hello, beautiful." he said with a smile across his face.

_Okay, Nonica girl, it's show time. Make it convincing._ she thought to herself. She smiled and replied, "Hi there."

Zarbon walked over to the bed, removing his cape and armor as he walked. "I see that you kept your word."

"Of course. I said I'd be here and I am." she replied, sitting up and getting up on her knees. She crawled to the edge of the bed. Zarbon put his hands on her hips and ran his hands down her thighs and then back around to her behind.

"Did you do what had planned for my servant girl?" Zarbon asked.

Nonica put her hands on Zarbon's chest and them up to his shoulders. She answered, "Raditz and Nappa are having a field day with her as we speak." She grinned evilly at the thought.

"Explain to me once more why I had to let you allow those beasts to have any kind of field day with her." Zarbon said.

"Because, I hate her. Kyko is the reason that my brother is recovering in a healing tank. She should have told you that he was coming right back. She didn't do her job very well." Nonica explained. Zarbon was satisfied with that explanation. It wasn't like he couldn't get another servant girl.

Zarbon brushed Nonica's hair off her shoulder. He leaned down and began kissing her neck softly. Nonica rolled her eyes. She knew this was going to happen, but it still wouldn't be the easiest thing to handle. She had to concentrate and try to remember that she had to make it believable. Zarbon's hands found their way back to her ass. He gripped it tightly as Nonica wrapped her arms around his neck. She was lifted up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips connected in kiss that insincerely passionate on the princess's part. Zarbon climbed on the bed with his prize and laid her down on the bed. His fingers combed through her long, soft, brown hair as he moaned with pleasure. He pulled away her and looked into her eyes, "Tell me you love me, Nonica." he whispered.

She lied, "I love you, Zarbon." The words left a bad taste in her mouth, though that could have been the saliva he left during their fake kiss. She hated this with every fiber of her being. Zarbon smiled and pulled her nightgown up over her head and threw it to the floor. His hands explored her soft body. _Come on, be persuasive. You have to keep him fooled. _she told herself as she felt Zarbon touching her naked body. Nonica closed her eyes and thought about someone else. She imagined that Zarbon was actually another solider in Frieza's army. His name was Nico and she had met him when she attended training on one of Frieza's other planet. He was the training instructor, as a matter of fact. It was nothing serious, but he was very handsome and charming and Vegeta wasn't there, so he and Nonica spent a few nights between the sheets together. Nico, unfortunately perished while purging a planet that was apparently too advanced for him. Nonica used the memories of those few nights with him to assist her now. She concentrated harder until she could almost see her one time lover. The lady Saiyan began to moan as Zarbon took hold of one her breast and made circles with his tongue on the other. He nibbled and sucked her pert nipple and caressed the other. Zarbon then raised up and removed what was left of his clothes as his princess climb under the sheets. He joined her and the two shared another long, passionate kiss. Nonica wrapped her legs around Zarbon's waist. She rubbed her warmth against his erection, almost tempting him to enter it. Zarbon then entered her now wet entrance, causing to let out a gasp. He began to slide in and out of her with a slow pace to start. With her memories of a time long ago serving her well, Nonica was able to put on a very convincing show as Zarbon began to go fast and fast. The moaning and groaning coming from his love fueled Zarbon's lust and he began to nibbled and suck gently on her neck. Digging her nails into his back more and more with every thrust, Nonica's moans became louder and her breathing heavier. The grip she had on his waist with her legs tighten, urging him to go deeper inside her. He gladly obliged. He pulled up from her neck and came down to her lips, kissing her hungrily. Nonica then placed her hands on his chest and forcefully pushed him onto his back. Her took her place on top of him and, with her hands on his chest for support, started bouncing up and down on his pulsating shaft. She moaned loudly as his hands roamed her glorious body. He sat up with her still bouncing in his lap and devoured one of her pert, stiff nipples. He ran his hands up her back and up to the back of her neck. His fingers tangled up into her hair. Their breathing was heavy and their bodies were soaked with sweat. Zarbon pulled on her hair, making her head tilt back as he kissed the base of her neck. When their climax came they fell back on the bed and Zarbon wrapped his arms around her.

"I am glad you came to be with me." Zarbon whispered, his breathing still a little labored.

"Likewise." Nonica lied as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Although she had to pretend that he was another man, she had to admit that it was satisfying. _Thank the heavens that I met Nico last year._ she thought, very content that she was able to pull that little trick off without a hitch. Zarbon believed every moment of it.

The next morning, Zarbon had went to perform his duties under Frieza and Nonica went to go do her training. Zarbon had already had her breakfast brought to her in his chambers. He said that she was too good to be eating with the rest of the army. When Nonica entered the training room, it was empty. She decided that she would go ahead and do her training exercises and then go check on Vegeta. Her training went on for two hours and when she was satisfied with it, she went to get cleaned up in the locker room of the training facility. She took a hot shower, trying her hardest to scrub Zarbon's scent off her skin, then she got out and got dressed. As Nonica walked out of the locker room, she felt a hand grip her arm and her back being slammed into a wall. When Nonica looked, she saw her brother's scowling expression staring her in the face. "Ow! What is your problem?" she questioned.

"I could ask you the same question." Vegeta growled, "I regained consciousness just in time to hear my sister tell Zarbon that she loved him and wanted to be with him."

"I was lying. I did it to save your life. He was going to kill you, Vegeta." she replied.

The Saiyan Prince loosened his grip on his sister's arm. "You're coming back, understand?" he ordered.

"I can't do that now, he will you and probably me too. I have to do this. This is my mess and I have to ride it out, please understand." she begged.

Her brother's angry expression became one that closely resembled concern. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. Nonica could see that this was stressing him. She had never seen him like this. "We'll go to Frieza and tell him what is going on. He can stop Zarbon." Vegeta suggested.

"Frieza won't do anything to Zarbon. Zarbon will just tell him that I started the whole thing, that I willingly went to him and Frieza will make me keep my word just as punishment. It won't work. For now, this is the only way." Nonica rationalized. Vegeta could see that she had already thought it out.

With a sigh he said, "So be it, then. It is out of my hands until I achieve my birthright and become a Super Saiyan."

"And you will. I know it." Nonica replied.

Vegeta smirked as he thought about reaching Super Saiyan status and finally having the power to finally put an end to Frieza. He then thought about what he was going to do to Zarbon for the hell his sister had been put through. He looked back at his sister and placed his hand on her cheek, "You take care of yourself. Do what you have to do to survive. One day, I promise that I will rescue you from that sick bastard." he told her.

"Promise me one more thing," she said, "on the day that you are strong enough to kill Zarbon, make sure I'm there to watch and that I get the last blow that finishes him."

"I promise." he replied. Vegeta gave a smile and then left to do some training of his own. Nonica went back to Zarbon's chambers.

**The first night with my princess was astounding. She was magnificence! It was exactly what I had imagined it would be and when I woke up, she was still there. I love that Saiyan aggression she has. I still can not believe that she finally came to stay with me. I must do whatever I can to keep her away from those other monkeys. They might try and talk her into leaving me. That would be a mistake they wouldn't live to regret. I have no choice but to allow her to continue taking assignments. Frieza wouldn't be pleased if that stopped. Other than that, and training, she will stay in my chambers. I can't allow Vegeta too many opportunities to interact with Nonica. She truly belongs to me now. **

The months went by and Nonica was confined to Zarbon's chambers. She was allowed to go on missions and train, that was all and she never allowed to see Vegeta or even her other two comrades. Nonica wasn't even allowed to wear her armor unless she was on a mission and during training sessions. Zarbon had clothes made for her. They were mostly long skirts that she wore just above her waist. They were beautiful and had a split down both sides. The tops were more like bras than actual shirts. Some were long sleeved and some had straps. Her shoes were sandals that laced up just past her ankles and some were slippers. Although they were beautiful clothes that suited a princess, Nonica hated them. She never wanted to show her skin like that and to her they symbolized the slavery that she felt in her heart. Zarbon was the focus of her life morning, noon, and night, even though she hated him. Her life had become one huge lie. Zarbon was rarely away and even if he was, he would sometimes make Nonica go with him. He had even somehow got it arranged so that Nonica couldn't go on missions with her brother or the other Saiyans. Even looking in the mirror made the princess sick to her stomach because all she could see was Zarbon's little whore.

Day after day Nonica was forced to lie. Zarbon would leave in the mornings and she had to hold back her breakfast as he kissed her goodbye. At night, when he came back, she was forced to tell him that she loved him, put on fake smiles, and had to try and imagine she were some place else while she made herself make love to him. She hated her life and sometimes considered ending it. But, that was not the way of a mighty warrior, that was not the way of a Saiyan, so she carried on, taking it one day at a time. She continued on with the charade even though she was dying inside. She missed her brother and often wondered what he must be thinking about her. Thoughts that she may never get to see him again, to train with him, to fight by his side plagued her, but she continued on. Zarbon was happy with her there, Vegeta was safe from him with her there and that was what was important, even if she was now dead inside.

Things are looking grim for our heroine. Will she ever be free from Zarbon? More importantly, will she ever get to reunite with her brother? Find out next time.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all of you that continue to come back and read my story and thanks to all that have reviewed and left all those wonderful comments. You guys have really made this story fun to write. Please review this chapter and be sure to come back next time. Oh, and more thing. I have almost finished chapter 8 and I will try to have it posted tomorrow. Be sure to check it out. Later!


	8. Chapter 8: The Assignment

Zarbon's New Playmate

Chapter 8: The Assignment that Changed Everything.

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

Greetings! Hope you are loving this story! Please remember to review this chapter when you're finished! And, of course, **WARNING: This story contains scenes of rape, violence, strong language, and some rather adult situations. Reader's discretion is advised. **I kept forgetting about putting that warning on some of my chapters, but oh well. That's why it's rated M. Please enjoy!

* * *

It had been one year since Nonica was forced into living with Zarbon. She had only seen Vegeta a handful of times and, since she was still not allowed to speak to him, she had to make sure he didn't see her. It was killing her to not talk to him, but it was what was best for him. Another thing that was starting to irritate the Saiyan Princess was that Zarbon kept arranging these assignments to these weakling planets. She wasn't able to enjoy purging because they inhabitants weren't even a challenge. Zarbon did this to ensure that Nonica would return quickly. She hated that man with every fiber of her being. She would sit in the huge picture window of his chambers and fantasize about killing him. The fantasies made it looked easier than what it would be in reality. The entire year with him had been like living in her own personal hell that she would never escape from and it left her emotionally and mentally drained. Nonica had become merely a shell of what she used to be, though Zarbon, the doting lover that he was, never noticed. Nonica had become a fantastic liar. She even impressed herself at times, but her latest assignment had done it for her. Nonica was tired of Zarbon treating her as if she were still a child. She was going to let him hear about it this time.

When Nonica returned from her assignment, she went straight to Zarbon's chambers. He was waiting for her. When she entered, Zarbon stood up and went to kiss her. She turned her head, "Don't even try it." she said.

Zarbon was perplexed, "What's wrong, my darling?" he asked.

"I am so tired of you assigning me these weak little planets. I want something harder. I'm bored." she scowled. Zarbon smiled at her and tried to put his arms around her, but she wasn't having it. She took a step to the side and said, "You're not listening to me. I'm serious, Zarbon. I want a planet with a higher level of difficult."

"Nonica, I have those missions given to you so you can go and come back to me faster." Zarbon admitted.

"I know why you do it, Zarbon, and I want it to stop. You won't keel over and die if I'm not back here within a week of leaving. I promise you, you will survive the separation. I'm bored! I can't take it." she snapped. She then stomped towards the door.

"Where are you going? You just got back." said Zarbon.

"To train." she said and left the room.

**My dear princess is upset with me. Doesn't she understand that I hate it when she's away and that I want her to come back as soon as she can? I under estimated just how much that Saiyan blood of hers loves the thrill of battle and facing opponents closer to her level of ability. I must make my precious happy, I must find her a harder challenge.**

Zarbon was in Frieza's throne room looking through a few reports of the planets that needed to be purged**. **That was when Frieza entered. "Zarbon, I want you to tell me why Nonica has not been assisting Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. I know that she has been staying with you for the past year, but that is no reason for you to allow her to neglect her duties under me." said Frieza. Zarbon was speechless. He then saw the file folder in Frieza's hand. "I want her to assist Nappa and Vegeta in their next assignment. Raditz has something else that he needs to do for another planet that has come to my attention."

"Yes, Lord Frieza. I will inform the princess." Zarbon replied.

"Good." Frieza said, hading Zarbon the folder. Zarbon left to go find Nonica.

**When I said I would find her something harder, I didn't mean with her brother, but it is what Lord Frieza commanded so I have to do it. I just hope that Vegeta doesn't get any ideas of trying to talk her into leaving the life she has with me for the life she had with him and the rest of filthy monkeys. I do hate those monkeys.**

Zarbon went to the training room first, but Nonica wasn't there, so he went to his chambers. When he walked in, she was sitting in the picture window, looking out at space. She had already showered and was dressed in the clothes that Zarbon had had made for her. He walked over and put his arms around her. He kissed her gently on her neck. She smelled so good. Nonica thought she was going to gag, but she fought off the urge and responded as a lover should. She put on a false smile and ran her hands along his arms. "I apologize for sticking you with those weak planets. Lord Frieza has an assignment for you. You leave at the end of the week." Zarbon said. He pulled away from her and handed her the folder. She took it and flipped through.

_I get to go with Vegeta!_ she thought. She kept her excitement to herself. "Vegeta and Nappa are going? This must be serious." she said, flipping through the file.

"Frieza said that Raditz had something else to do and that Vegeta and Nappa needed you in his place." replied Zarbon.

Nonica was so ecstatic about getting to be with her brother, though she wouldn't let Zarbon see. She hugged him, "Thank you, my darling." she said. The words "my darling" were vinegar in her mouth.

"It was Frieza, love, but I know it will challenge you. I would hate for my princess to get bored with anything around here." Zarbon responded. Nonica continued to look through the folder. Zarbon then slid it out of her hands, closed it, and put it down beside her. He leaned in and kissed her lips. She went along with it. "We have to make up now, my love." he purred. He scooped Nonica up in his arms and carried her into his room. Nonica, once again, had to pretend that Zarbon was someone else. The two stayed under the sheets together until they fell asleep hours later. Nonica was too happy about her upcoming assignment to even care that she would wake up next to that pig again in the morning. She would soon be with Vegeta and away from Zarbon.

Vegeta was in the Saiyan chambers when the messenger arrived at the door to deliver the mission report. When he read it, he began to laugh loudly. Nappa and Raditz looked over at him. "What's so funny, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"Well, it seems that there is still one person that Zarbon can't say no to." he said, looking over the report. "Frieza has ordered that Nonica come with us on the assignment that Raditz can't come on."

"It will good to see the princess again. That is great news." Nappa responded.

"Yeah, you guys can thank me later for telling Frieza about my little brother, Kakarot, on Earth." Raditz gloated with his arms folded.

Vegeta gave to folder to Nappa so he could look through it as well. "I'll bet Zarbon is pissed about her having to be with us. He has done such a good job about keeping her away from all of us." Vegeta commented. "Nappa, we have to be sure to drag this one out just to keep my little sister away from Zarbon as long as possible." He chuckled at the thought of Zarbon having to stay behind and Nonica being away for a while. He imagined the anger surging through Zarbon as the days dragged by.

"I think we can do that." Nappa replied as he took his turn looking through the folder. Though Vegeta would never let it show, he was a little happy to be getting the chance to purge with his sister again. It would be like old times. They would be reunited in just a matter of days and there was nothing Zarbon could do or say about it.

For the next few days, Nonica trained her hardest. She wanted to on her A game when she went on her assignment with her brother and Nappa. The day finally came when the Saiyans would set off on their assignment. It was the day that Nonica and Vegeta would be together for the first time in a year. The princess put on her blue jumpsuit. She slid her feet into her white boots that went up just below her knees. She put on her white gloves that went up just below her elbows. Lastly, she pulled her armor over her head. Nonica picked up her scouter and left Zarbon's chambers. She almost ran to the launching station.

When she went through the doors of the launching station, she saw him. Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans, her brother. He was standing there with Nappa. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He looked over at the doors and, when he saw his sister, he walked over to her. He smiled, "Well, it's been a long time. How have you been?" he asked.

Nonica smiled back and said, "Bored. Zarbon hasn't allowed me on any difficult missions since I went to live with him. It's driven me crazy."

"I'll bet. He's kept you cooped in his chambers all this time. I don't know you've survived the boredom." Vegeta replied.

"Oh, I've kept her quite busy, Vegeta." Zarbon said as he cam walking behind Nonica.

Although she was with Vegeta, Nonica knew she had to continue to play along no matter how much it piss her brother off. "What are you doing here, love?" she asked.

"I wanted to see my little princess off is all." said the right hand of Frieza. He kissed her cheek and then looked at Vegeta. "If she doesn't come back, Vegeta, you had better not come back, understand?' Vegeta smirked and then walked away.

"Zarbon, please don't start with him." Nonica pleaded.

Zarbon put his around Nonica's small waist and said, "I'm just making sure he understands that you are to be brought back safely, my dear."

"We will be launching in five minutes. Will the departing soldiers please enter their space pods at this time." said the voice on the loud speaker.

"Well, that includes me. I have to go now, darling." Nonica said as she began to walk away.

Zarbon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into her arms. He pressed his lips to hers. She knew that Vegeta was watching, but she still had to kiss him back, so she did. When he finally let her go, he said, "Be care, behave, and have fun."

"I will. See you when I return." she said and began walking toward her ship. Zarbon then turned and left the launching station.

When she was sure Zarbon was gone, Nonica spit and then wiped her mouth. "My thoughts exactly." Vegeta chuckled.

"I hate him. This is just what I need. Please, Vegeta, can we stretch this mission for as long as we can?" she asked in an almost pleading tone.

"That was the plan anyway. I haven't seen you in a year and I'm not going to just hand you back over to him. I'm going to keep you away for a while." he replied. Nonica smiled, put her scouter over left eye, and entered her space pod. Soon after, the space pods were launched into space and the three Saiyans were on their way to their newest assignment.

**I didn't realize this until Nonica was already gone, but the planet that they were assigned is almost two months away from here. And with Vegeta leading the mission, who knows when my princess will be back. I'll just have to live with it, I guess. It was out of my hands, will I miss her while she was away. And if Vegeta tries to do anything that will sway my princess in any other direction, expect back to me, then I swear I will end him. Nonica will just have to get over it.**

As Zarbon had predicted, it took nearly two months for the Saiyans to reach their destination. It took nearly two days for them to have every one of its inhabitants lying dead on the ground. By this time, they had received a transmission from Raditz. He told them that he was about to land on planet Earth and would hopefully meet them, with his brother, Kakarot as soon as possible. Of course, Kakarot was now a man and went by the name Goku. He had forgotten all about the Saiyans and his mission. He had a family, a wife and a son. Kakarot was now a peace loving Earthling that wanted nothing to do with Raditz or the other Saiyans, and he certainly didn't want anything to do with what they did. Raditz challenged his brother and was beaten on the same day he arrived on the planet, taking his brother along with him. Nappa and Vegeta listened in on the battle and, when it was over, heard something quite intriguing. On Earth there are these things called Dragon Balls and when you gather them together, you are granted a wish. This was something that Vegeta wanted to investigate. Vegeta presented Nappa with his plan. "We can go to Earth, find these dragon balls and wish immortally. I think that sounds like a pretty good idea, don't you?" he said.

"Yeah, I could definitely live with that." replied Nappa.

"Live with what?" Nonica asked as she came walking over to her fellow Saiyans.

"Weren't you listening to Raditz's battle?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course not. My scouter is sitting right there next to you." Nonica said.

Vegeta told her what had happened and what they had overheard just before Raditz died. Then Vegeta noticed something in Nonica's hand. "What is that?" he asked pointing the object she was holding.

"Oh, this?" she said, "I found it on one of those dead guys over there. It's a dagger, I thought it might come in handy someday." She unsheathed the dagger and held it up to show Vegeta. "Beautiful weapon, isn't it."

"Yes, quite lovely," Vegeta said with no interest at all. "Are you coming with us or are you going to be rushing back to Zarbon?"

"Oh, I think I'll tag along. Sounds like fun to me." she said.

"That settles it, then. Let's go." said Vegeta and the three went to their space pods and took off towards planet Earth. It was going to take them one year to arrive, but they thought that it would be worth the trip.

The Saiyans are on their way to planet Earth. They are seeking immortally through these mysterious objects called dragon balls. What will they find when the reach the planet? How will Zarbon react when he finds out that the princess isn't coming back on schedule? Find out next time.

* * *

There you go, as promised. Hope this chapter is to your liking. I would like to make sure that everyone understands that this is not my OC's, Nonica's, real story. This is an idea I and I thought that I would use her because I love her personality. I call it my alternate reality for my what if OC lol. I am very pleased with everyone's response to her and would like to thank all of you that have left me all those wonderful reviews. Please review this chapter and I will see you guys next time. Take care!


	9. Chapter 9: Planet Earth

Zarbon's New Playmate

Chapter 9: Planet Earth

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

**WARNING: This story contains scenes of rape, violence, strong language, and some rather adult situations. Reader's discretion is advised. **Okay, guys, some of this chapter is going be a little rushed because I did a chapter kinda like this in my other story and I didn't want it to be repetitive, so sorry if you don't like the pace of the story. Please enjoy and remember to review when you're finished, thanks!

* * *

**I just received word that Raditz was killed while trying to retrieve is brother on Earth and on Vegeta and Nappa have taken off to the planet. This wouldn't hold any interest for me if it weren't for the fact that they talked Nonica into going with them. Who knows when she'll be back. I knew it was a bad idea to let her go with that Prince of Monkeys. She knew to there and to come back, but that brother of hers can talk into most anything. Just wait until that bastard gets back.**

The Saiyans arrived on Earth one year after they got word of Raditz's death. They crash landed in the middle of a busy city, which Nappa blew up. "How are we supposed to find these dragon balls if you can't control yourself, you idiot!" Nonica growled.

"Nappa, you could have destroyed one of the dragon balls just then." Vegeta added.

"Sorry. I didn't think of that." Nappa replied. Nonica rolled her eyes. Their scouters picked up three power levels in the distance, they went to find them. When they found the power levels, they found a small child, a short bald man, and man with green skin. "Looks like they're waiting for us, guys." Nappa said as they hovered above the fighters.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting. Let's go down and introduce ourselves." Nonica said as she floated down to the ground. Vegeta and Nappa followed. "Hi there." Nonica said to the fighters. They said nothing. "How rude." Nonica smirked, crossing her arms.

"Vegeta, that green one there. He's a Namek isn't he?" Nappa asked.

"Yes, he is." Vegeta said. The green fighter looked shocked, as if he had no idea that he was from another planet. This made the Saiyans laugh. "The green skin and pointy ears never tipped you off?" Vegeta asked. The others chuckled.

"Well, I guess I should thank you for telling me about my origins, but this is my home now and you're trespassing." the fighter said as he took fighting stance.

Nappa read their power levels and they were all low.

Vegeta informed him that they were concealing their true power and the readings weren't reliable. "Why don't plant some of those sabiaman and let's see what they can really do." Vegeta suggested. Nappa did as instructed and six small, green people popped up out of the ground. That's when three more fighters joined the party. "Well, this should be interesting. Six fighters and six sabiamen." Vegeta said. A long haired fighter that they called Yamcha stepped up to take on one of the sabiaman and did well. When he thought he had won, he let down his guard and the sabiaman latched onto him and self-destructed.

"That didn't take too long." Nonica scoffed. The small, bald man was enraged and kill what remained of the saibaman, except for one that Vegeta killed and one that was hiding. It jumped out from cave and went to attack the child, but was stopped and killed by the Namekian. _The speed of that Namekian is incredible. I'm actually impressed. _Nonica thought.

"Well, that's that then. You're up, Nappa." said Vegeta.

Nappa went to walk over to the fighters. "Wait, Nappa." Nonica said, "I want to go first. I want to fight the Namekian. I like his speed."

"Nonica, we're not here for games." Vegeta said.

"I just want to have a little fun, Vegeta. Then Nappa can do whatever he wants to do with the rest of them." she replied as she walk out in front of the Namekian. She motioned for him to step out, "Well, come on." she said. He stepped forward. "Atta boy. What's your name, darlin?" she asked.

"My name is Piccolo." he answered.

"I'm Nonica, Princess of Saiyans and fastest of the four, well, three now. You're the one that killed Raditz, aren't you?" she said.

"I am." he answered.

"This should be fun." Nonica said and lunged at the warrior. He almost didn't have time to react, but was able to block her punch. Their little battled began. The two traded punch for punch, kick for kick. Their movements were so quick that the fighters watching could barely keep up. Nonica connected with an upper cut and knocked Piccolo into the air. She flew up to him and went to punch him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. He got his arms locked under hers and her back was turned to him. Nonica shifted her body over and brought her foot up and kicked him in the face, he released her. She turned to face him, he was covering his face with his hands. Nonica chuckled, "You almost had me there." she said.

Piccolo looked up at her and grinned, "Yeah, nice counter with that kick. I don't know how I didn't see that coming." he said.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm fast, what can I say?" she replied. She held up her hand and motioned for Piccolo to bring it. He smiled and sprang toward her.

Vegeta watched from the ground. _She's playing with him, she's not trying to defeat him. We have no time for her games. _he thought. "Nonica, come down. Now!" he shouted. Nonica ignored him and continued on with her fight.

Nonica got Piccolo in a hold the same way he had to her. She tightened her grip on his arms. Piccolo let out a scream. He managed to flip over her head and kicked her in the back. She turned around, "Nice one." she said.

"Thanks." he replied.

"Nonica, I said NOW!" Vegeta shouted.

Nonica looked down at her brother. "Your boyfriend is calling." Piccolo said.

She back at Piccolo. "Boyfriend?" she let out a loud laugh, "He's my brother."

"Nonica, don't make me come up there!" Vegeta yelled.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Don't mind him. He can't stand me having any kind of fun." she took fighting stance again, "Shall we then?" they went back to fighting. Vegeta was losing his patience. Nonica landed a hard punched to Piccolo's jaw, sending him flying to the ground. He landed on his back. When he looked up, Nonica was flying toward with her leg extended. He moved with only seconds to spare. Nonica's foot crushed into the ground, leaving a large hole. She almost didn't dodge the punch Piccolo threw toward her face. She swept him off his feet knocking to the ground. He went to get up, but Nonica kicked him in the face. She jumped up and put her foot on his chest. "I win." she said.

"That's enough, Nonica! Now you're just flirting and we have no time for it! I said stop it!" Vegeta shouted.

The princess looked at Vegeta. She could see that he was pissed. She looked down at Piccolo, "Play time's over, Piccolo. It was fun." she said. She bent down and kissed his lips. "Bye now."

Nonica got up and walked over to Vegeta. "You know better than to show boat during a battle. What is wrong with you?" Vegeta growled.

"Oh, just shut up." Nonica replied as went to sit down on a large rock and folded her arms.

"What was that?" Vegeta yelled.

"Nothing." Nonica answered with slight smile on her face.

Vegeta turned his back to her, "We will talk about this later." he said, anger dripping from his words.

"Looking forward to it." Nonica replied.

Nappa took his turn and quickly went through the warriors as the prince and princess watched on. Nonica became more and more intrigued with the fighter from Namek. The fighters of Earth told them that Kakarot was on his way, so Vegeta issued a three hour timeout to give him some time. The Saiyan royals sat back on a rock while Nappa went to have a little fun. When it was over, Kakarot hadn't arrived and so the battle began. One more warrior would fall by Nappa's hand before Kakarot got to the battlefield. The brute Saiyan had turned his rage on the small son of Kakarot, who was saved by Piccolo. The brave Namekian fell to the ground. He then died. Nonica wasn't very happy about it. "You killed him, Nappa!" she shouted.

"He got in the way." Nappa replied. That was when the child attacked Nappa in an attempt to avenge his fallen ally, but to no avail. Nappa went to finish the boy off, but his father showed up. Kakarot had finally made it to the battle field and challenged Nappa. He left Nappa laying at Vegeta's feet. The prince killed Nappa himself.

"Vegeta, he was one of ours." Nonica said in shock.

"He failed us." replied her brother, "We had no more use for him." Nonica looked at him with a scowl. "Oh, come now. You would have done the same because of that Namek he killed."

"Not true. He was still one of the last of our kind." Nonica replied. Vegeta didn't care and Nonica was then surprised by just how easily it came to Vegeta to kill a fellow Saiyan. She soon began to wonder if she would be next. Kakarot stepped up to Vegeta and their battle commenced. Vegeta was being beaten and he resorted to using an artificial moon to transform into the great ape. Despite her best efforts, Nonica too transformed. She tried to assist her brother in this form, but when Vegeta had caught Kakarot, the short bald man called Krillin returned and threw something he called a destructo disc at Vegeta. He was aiming for Vegeta's tail, but Vegeta jumped over it and, instead, it slice through the Saiyan Princess's tail.

She was furious. She flew at Krillin, "You little, bald bastard!" she cried and punched Krillin in the face. That was when Vegeta's tail was severed by a small, fat man with a sword. Kakarot's son, Gohan, then had a chance to transform and the Saiyan Siblings were defeated. Vegeta managed to remove Gohan's tail, but the small boy landed on Vegeta while he was changing back into a child. Vegeta called for his space pod and Nonica, who wasn't injured quite as badly helped him to his space pod.

"Where do you think you're going?" Krillin said as Nonica tried to help her brother into his ship. They turned to see him standing there with the fat man's sword in his hand. He was stopped by Kakarot, who wanted to fight Vegeta again some day. With out giving them another chance to do anything, Nonica got Vegeta inside the ship and he took off. She called for hers and quickly left the planet.

Back on Planet Frost, Frieza had heard most of the battle through the transmitter on the Saiyans' scouters. He was planning to make a trip to Namek in search of the dragon balls. "Zarbon, I want as many of my troops ready as possible. We are going to Namek immediately." he said. Zarbon bowed and turned to exit the room. "And Zarbon, when Vegeta returns, that he is to reprimanded for not following orders."

Zarbon smiled and replied, "Yes, Lord Frieza."

"Also, if she can not come up with a damn good excuses for her part in all this, your little Nonica will be dealt with as well." Frieza added.

Zarbon's eyes widened with shock. Frieza might end up hurting his Nonica because of her brother and there was nothing he could do about it. He just bowed again and responded, "Of course, Lord Frieza." and left the room.

**It was reported that my princess is on her way back. I wish I could be here when she arrives, but Frieza has made arrangements to go to Namek in search of these dragon balls. He over heard Vegeta talking about them over his scouter and wants to make a wish for immortality. I have to go with him, of course, but I know that my dear one will be waiting for me when I return. Lord Frieza is none too happy with the prince though. He is angry that Vegeta would head off to Earth and go against orders. I do hope Frieza kills him for this little transgression. It would save me the trouble of killing him for taking my sweet Nonica out that far into space. My only real concern is that Frieza may punish Nonica for going with him. That filthy monkey has become a bad influence on my dear one. One can only hope I get watch that bastard get what's coming to him and that Nonica some how convinces Frieza that she had no choice but to follow Vegeta. Maybe, I can convince Frieza of that myself.**

The Saiyans arrived on Planet Frost almost one month after the battle on Earth. Nonica exited her ship and took Vegeta to the infirmary. After he was placed in the healing tank, Nonica went to Zarbon's chambers to get cleaned up. "Hello, Princess." said Rayla, the servant girl Zarbon got to replace Kyko.

"Hello, Rayla." Nonica replied, "Get my bath ready."

"Yes, your highness."

Nonica took a long hot bath. The warm water felt like heaven to her aching body. She had never had to fight an oozaru before and it really had taking it's toll on her. Once she was clean and her body had stopped hurting, Nonica got out and dried off. Rayla came in with a fresh change of clothes. "So, where's Zarbon?" she asked, "I figured he'd be breaking down the door once he heard I was home. I'll bet he's angry."

"Lord Zarbon went to Namek with Lord Frieza." Rayla answered.

Nonica froze, "What?"

"Yes, something about dragon balls and having a wish for immortality granted. It's all pretty far fetched to me."

Nonica began to tremble with fear. If Frieza was granted immortality then they were all doomed. "How long have they been gone?" she then asked.

"Oh, I'm sure they have arrived on the planet by now."

"Dammit!" Nonica shouted as she ran out the room and into her room. She grabbed a new jumpsuit and armor and quickly pulled them on. She threw on her boots and grabbed her gloves and dashed out of the chambers. _I have to warn Vegeta_. She thought as she ran to the infirmary, pulling her gloves on as she ran.

When she arrived at the infirmary, she could hear Kui telling Vegeta about Frieza going to Namek. She arrived in time to see her brother sprite to a space pod and take off. "Thanks a lot Kui." she said as she ran past him and got into her own space pod. Whatever was going to happen, Nonica was going to make sure she was there in case Vegeta needed her help.

Frieza has learned of the dragon balls and what they can do. Nonica and Vegeta on their way to try and stop the tyrant from ever making his wish. Will they arrive in time? What will happen when Nonica meets Zarbon again for the first time since disobeying his orders? Tune in next time and find out.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and thanks to everyone that has left me all those great reviews. I appreciate them all very much. Please review this chapter and I will see you guys next time. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10: Saiyans of Namek

Zarbon's New Playmate

Chapter 10: Saiyans on Namek

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

**WARNING: This story contains scenes of rape, violence, strong language, and some rather adult situations. Reader's discretion is advised.** Please read, review, and, most of all, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Nonica arrived on Namek only moments after her brother's space pod landed. She exited and climb out of the huge crater that was left behind when her ship landed. Her brother was waiting for her at the edge of the crater. "What are you doing here? Missing Zarbon that much?" Vegeta asked, his arms crossed and his trademark smirk on his face.

Nonica cut her eyes at him. "I came in case you needed me. Zarbon is just waiting for any reason to destroy you." she answered. They both looked up, hearing another ship coming into the atmosphere. While on Earth, they had learned how to sense energy. "Kui?" Nonica asked.

"Kui." Vegeta replied, "Shall we go see what he wants?"

Nonica gave an devilish smile, knowing that their battle on Earth had also made them stronger. She hated Kui just as much as Vegeta did. "Yes, let's." she said, "Oh, wait a second." Nonica slid back down into the crater and reached inside her pod for something. Her dagger that she had found on the planet before Earth. She went back up to her brother. "This may come in handy." she said as she tied it to her thigh. The two went to find Kui.

**Nonica is on Namek. I over heard Vegeta's little scuffle with Kui and I heard her angelic voice. She'll be looking for me soon if she can manage to get away from Vegeta long enough. He is here to stop Frieza from making his wish so he can become immortal. I think this is grounds for execution. I want to be the one that carries it out. And I will be, but I still have to have to get my princess away from Vegeta before Frieza decides that she needs to be executed as well. **

After the fight and murder of Kui, Vegeta and Nonica found Dodoria while he was chasing those Earthlings they had met during the battle with Kakarot. Vegeta soon had him begging for his life, while Nonica watched, a delightfully evil smile on her face. She walked toward Dodoria, unsheathing the dagger. "What are you going to do with that, Nonica?" he asked, fear in his eyes.

"I just want to see how sharp my new weapon is." she said, pointing the dagger at Dodoria's unprotected neck.

"Nice and deep, Nonica." Vegeta chuckled.

"Wait…No...Wait!" he cried out, "I can tell you the truth about your home planet."

"What?" Nonica said.

"What do you mean? An asteroid hit our planet." Vegeta responded.

"No, no, that's just what Frieza told you. It was a lie to keep you obedient." Dodoria said in a panic. "Let me go and I'll tell what really happened."

Nonica looked at her brother and he looked at her. She nodded once to him and put the dagger back in its sheath. Vegeta let go of Dodoria's arms. "Well? Let's hear it." he barked.

Dodoria turned and said, "Well, Frieza told you that an asteroid hit Planet Vegeta. As I said, that was a lie. The truth is that he personally blew it up."

"Frieza did it?" Nonica asked.

"That's right, Princess. While you and your brother were tucked away safe on his ship, Frieza blew up your home planet." Dodoria then told them that Frieza had begun to worry about the fact that the Saiyans were getting stronger and that he thought it was easier to only deal with a few of them. He feared that one day the Saiyans would revolt and over throw him, so he decided to destroy them all.

Nonica and Vegeta were infuriated when he had finished telling them the truth. They began to power up. Dodoria tried to get away, but when he turned his back to try and fly off, Nonica and Vegeta blasted him, incinerating him instantly. When the smoke cleared away and Dodoria was gone, Nonica giggled loudly. "That felt great!" she cheered, "All the times he tortured us when we were children and we finally were able to get him back."

"We must go, Nonica. We have to find at least one of those dragon balls before Frieza does." Vegeta said.

"After you." the princess replied and they took off to find one of the Namekian villages.

They soon came to a very small village. They saw a few Namekians working in the village. "Nonica, I want you to stay behind and out of sight." Vegeta said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, if worse comes to worse and Zarbon gets his hands on you, I don't want you to know where the dragon ball I find is going to be hidden." he explained.

Nonica cut her eyes and folded her arms, "You know, I don't like what you're insinuating."

"I know that you would never betray me, Nonica, but I also know that Zarbon has a way of influencing you and if you don't know where it is then he can't do anything to you." he clarified.

"I'll buy that. Go do your thing." she said and went to hide away from the village while Vegeta went to find the dragon ball.

It didn't take long for Vegeta to hide her once he'd hidden the dragon ball. "Alright, it's taken care of. Let's go." said Vegeta. Nonica and her brother took to the sky.

Zarbon entered Frieza's throne room. Frieza was not happy at all with the way things were going. "I want you to go out and find Vegeta." he said, "I know he was the one that killed Dodoria."

Zarbon bowed, "Yes, sir." he said. He went hunting for Saiyan.

**Lord Frieza has ordered that I find Vegeta. Honestly, my main concern is finding Nonica before she gets herself into more trouble and if it just so happens that I find Vegeta with her, then I get to do away with him in the process. That would just be a bonus for me.**

Nonica and Vegeta were flying around trying to find another Namekian village that Frieza hadn't found, but were coming up with nothing. The both sensed Zarbon in the distance. Vegeta saw this as his golden opportunity. If they had had enough power to defeat Dodoria then surly he was strong enough to take on Zarbon. He picked up his speed before Nonica even knew he was going. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" she asked as she watched her brother zoom out of her sight. "Ugh, he's going to fight Zarbon. I know he is." she said to herself and picked up her speed as well. She arrived just in time to see Vegeta ramming into Zarbon in midair.

It didn't take long before they were fighting. Vegeta was holding his own and soon had Zarbon on the ground. That was when Zarbon saw her. "Nonica." he whispered. She stood there looking on at the fight. This was the first time he had seen her in over a year.

Vegeta landed on the ground behind him. "I warned you to stay away from my sister." he said.

"She belongs to me, Vegeta." Zarbon replied.

"Then why has she been by my side all this time?" Vegeta asked. Zarbon said nothing. He knew that Nonica wanted to be with her brother because she missed him. No other reason made any sense to Zarbon. "Well, at any rate, it's time to end this." Vegeta said.

Zarbon stood up and turned to face Vegeta. "I don't think so, Vegeta." he began, "You see, there is another side of me that few have ever seen. I can transform."

Vegeta was now very curious. "Well, let's see it then. You and I both know that you can't win either way and my sister gets to watch you die." he boasted.

"Alright, but, remember that you asked for it." Zarbon cautioned. He soon transformed into a huge hideous monster. He attacked Vegeta with all he had and soon over powered the Prince of Saiyans. They were eventually air borne and Nonica flew up to try and stop Zarbon, but she was too late. Zarbon slammed Vegeta into the ground and a huge mass of water engulfed him.

"Vegeta!" Nonica screamed as she went to fly into the water, but was stopped by Zarbon. "Zarbon, no. He might still be alive. I have to help him." she began to plead for Zarbon to release her.

"We have to go back to Frieza's ship, Nonica." Zarbon said. Nonica resisted and he had to resort to force. Zarbon knocked the princess unconscious and carried her back to the ship.

**I didn't want to hurt Nonica, but she left me no other alternative. Her concern for her brother is going to get her killed if she isn't careful. Frieza is angry and the only way to help her is by some way convincing Frieza that she had no other option. I just hope that she will listen to me and do as I tell her. I have to keep her safe from Frieza and from herself.**

When Nonica woke up, she was laying on Zarbon's bed without her armor. Her head was throbbing from Zarbon hitting her. She had to admit that he hadn't done that in a very long time. Nonica sat up on the bed with her forehead resting in her hand. She looked over and saw Zarbon sitting on the edge of the bed looking back at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, "You hit me."

"You weren't listening to a word I was saying, so I had no other choice." Zarbon replied.

He handed her a cup of water, which she quickly slapped out of his hand. "A drink of water isn't going to erase the fact that you killed my brother, Zarbon, or that you sucker punched me." she said.

"No, but I did what I had to do. Your brother attacked me and I fought back. I'm sorry if you don't understand that." he responded. "You don't even realize that Frieza thinks that you have been helping Vegeta. He isn't very happy with either of you. He is considering having you executed."

Nonica shrugged, "So be it then. Your problems would be solved. You wouldn't have to worry about me not coming back from a fucking mission on time." she snapped.

Zarbon stood up and snatched the princess off the bed. "Do you understand what I am telling you?" he began, "He might kill you, you stubborn monkey. If he finds out that you had anything to do with anything that has happened while you and your brother have been on this planet, you are dead. And I don't mean a quick death, I mean a long agonizingly painful death."

Nonica could see something in Zarbon's eyes at that moment. Genuine concern. The man was actually worried about her. "I don't care if I die now, Zarbon." she replied.

"What is wrong with you? Have you forgotten who Frieza is?" Zarbon asked, shaking her slightly.

"No, he's the bastard that blew up my planet and killed my father." answered the princess.

Zarbon loosened his grip on Nonica's shoulders, letting her sit down on the bed. "Dodoria has a big mouth." Zarbon said.

"_Had_ a big mouth." she corrected, a slight smirk crossed her face. She looked up at Frieza's second in command. "You knew too and you never would have told me. I'll bet you were there watching weren't you?" she asked.

Zarbon turned to face her. "Yes. I saw everything." he answered. "Nonica, I'm not going to lie to you. When you and your brother came to live with Frieza, I couldn't stand you monkeys. Part of me wanted to tell you and others what had happened just so the four of you would get angry and try to attack Frieza, because then he would have killed all of you." Nonica wasn't all that surprised by what he was saying. She knew that, once upon a time, Zarbon loathed the Saiyans and still did. Expect for her. Zarbon continued, "But then, you grew up and something change. It's true, I don't give a damn about Vegeta, but I refuse to watch Frieza torture you to death, or to be the one that has to carry the execution out." He saw the dagger that she had tied to her leg when he brought her to the ship. He knelt down in front of the princess, reached over, and unsheathed it. "If you want to die, this is your chance, but you'd better do it quickly before I change my mind. I can't watch you suffer." he said as he handed her the dagger then stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Nonica, for a moment, considered plunging that dagger into her chest, but she didn't do it. Just like the times she's thought about killing herself before, she couldn't bring herself to taking the easy way out. She let out a sigh and put the dagger back in it's sheath. "I can't do that. If Vegeta really is dead, then I am all that's left of my father's legacy. I won't take the coward's way out, Zarbon." she said.

"Good." he replied. He put his hand gently on her cheek. He went to lean up to kiss her, but a knock on Zarbon's door interrupted them. "What?" Zarbon growled.

The messenger opened the door and entered. "Lord Frieza had sent me to inform you that we wants an audience with the princess in his throne room."

"Fine, we'll be there in a minute." Zarbon replied.

"Um…He said now, sir." said the messenger.

"We're coming, get the hell out!" Nonica shouted.

"Yes, ma'am." the messenger scrambled to get out of the room.

Zarbon smiled at her, she still hadn't lost her way with the staff. They stood up. Nonica walked past Zarbon and over to the door. Just before she opened it, Nonica turned towards Zarbon, "Give me a chance to defend myself before you throw me to the wolves." she said. She knew that Zarbon's loyalties to Frieza ran pretty deep and she figured that she was going to have to stand alone on her own behalf.

Zarbon didn't say anything, he just followed Nonica out the door and down the corridor to Frieza's throne room. Nonica would be defending her very life and it was honestly very frightening.

Nonica has been called into Frieza's throne room for interrogations. She will be questioned about her part in everything that was occurred since the moment the Saiyans embarked on their journey to the Planet Earth. Will the Princess survive this little encounter with Frieza? And what about the Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta? Is he still alive? Find out next time.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope that you've enjoyed the latest chapter and that you will remember to review it. I love hearing from you guys. Thanks and see you in the next chapter. Later!


	11. Chapter 11: Saved By a Monster

Zarbon's New Playmate

Chapter 11: Saved By a Monster

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I really wish I did lol.

**WARNING: This story contains scenes of rape, violence, strong language, and some rather adult situations. Reader's discretion is advised.**

Hello dear fans of all things anime, I trust that everyone is doing well. I would like to take this time to apologize to everyone for taking so long getting another chapter finished and posted. I have had some issues over these past few months, not mention a terrible case of writer's block, that have prevented the continuing of this story. I am sorry and I would like to thank everyone who have come back again and again looking for an update. Thank you all for coming back and reading this latest installment and I hope it was worth the wait. I will do my very best to keep the updates coming at a steady pace from here on out. Again thank you for your patience. Without further ado… Chapter 11.

* * *

As Nonica walked down the corridor her heart was pounding like it was going to beat out of her chest. She had been on the receiving end of Frieza's wrath before, but never for anything like this. She had helped Vegeta cause total and utter chaos and even helped him kill one of Frieza's most trusted soldiers. She was screwed. How was she ever going to get out of this one? How was she going to be able to save herself? Her brother was quite possibly dead and Zarbon, well, Zarbon was all too devoted to his master, so he wasn't going to be much help to her. They were getting closer to the door of Frieza's throne room. She was starting to get dizzy, her breathing was getting heavier, her mind had gone blank. She was beginning to hyperventilate. What was she going to do? What was going to tell Frieza? They were standing outside Frieza's door. This was it! _Oh my God, I'm going to die!_ Nonica thought. She slowly started to back away from the door. The princess had never been this scared in her life. Even that horrible night when she was raped by Zarbon didn't compare to this. Vegeta had rescued her that night. Nobody was coming to rescue Nonica this time. Her life was completely out of her hands and had been for a very long time, but now, her life was about to end. She just knew it.

Nonica continued to back away until she bumped into Zarbon's chest, she stopped. She was trapped, no way to get away this time. No deal she make, no way to charm her way out of this. She then felt Zarbon's hands on her shoulders. Her whole body tensed up. Zarbon leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Go ahead, love. Lord Frieza is waiting for us."

_He sure is. Waiting to murder me in cold blood._ Nonica thought as a tear streamed down Nonica's cheek. She let out a sigh, wiped her face, squared her shoulders back, like the proud Saiyan warrior she was, and walked back up to the door. She pushed the door open and she and Zarbon walked inside Frieza's throne. Frieza was standing at the huge window with his back turned to the door and his arms behind his back. "Hello, princess," he said, still looking out the window, "it's been a while since I've seen you. You've been quite the naughty girl lately, haven't you?" Nonica lowered her head. She really didn't know what to say or how to even begin to defend herself. She just let Frieza talk. "I hope you have a good excuse for your behavior, my dear." he said.

Nonica started to plead her case, "I was acting under orders, Lord Frieza." she said.

"Really? Whose orders? Not Zarbon's or mine." Frieza questioned.

"Vegeta's orders, sir. He was my superior in that particular situation." Nonica answered.

"Yes, well, tell me something. What happened to Dodoria?" Frieza then answered.

"He attacked us, sir. We defended ourselves. Nothing more." she answered, trying hard to show any fear. She was convinced that this beast could smell fear no matter how well one could try and hide it.

"Well, if Dodoria was over taken in a battle that he provoked then he deserved what he got. I'm more concerned with the fact that you disobeyed orders and traveled a year from your original assignment." he turned to look at her, "This had better be good, Nonica. My patience is running out."

She didn't have a good explanation. He was going to see right through her. He was going to know that she was lying and then she was going to die. "Lord Frieza, Nonica was acting on Vegeta's orders." Zarbon said, "Nonica was doing as she was told just as she always has. Nonica is, after all, one of your most obedient warriors. Nonica was presented with an opportunity to destroy a planet that you had assigned another Saiyan and so she took it." Nonica looked over at Zarbon. She could not believe that he was actually speaking for her, trying to help her, trying to protect her from Frieza.

"I never said that Nonica wasn't loyal. I'm just wondering where exactly her loyalties lie." Frieza said.

"With you, Lord Frieza. She is here now. She found it difficult to get away from Vegeta when she first arrived. He threatened to kill her is she left to come find me as she was supposed it. She was only able to get away when I transformed and defeated him in battle. She came with me, willingly, after that." Zarbon added. Nonica knew he was lying. Zarbon was only able to get her away from Vegeta when he sucker punched her and carried her back.

Frieza looked at Nonica, "Is what he's saying true, Nonica? Did Vegeta threaten you?" he asked. Nonica nodded. She put a sad, hurt expression on her face to make it more convincing. "Well, it's a miracle that you're even here then isn't it? I know what a brute your brother can be." He had bought Zarbon's lie, but they weren't out of the woods yet. "One more question. One of my scouters reported that a Namekian village that we hadn't visited was destroyed and their dragon ball was gone. Nonica, where did Vegeta hide the dragon ball?"

Nonica's eyes widened. She had no idea. Vegeta wouldn't let her know because of this very reason. "I don't know, he didn't want me to know. He knew Zarbon would come for me, so he wouldn't allow to even go to the village with him much less see where he hid the dragon ball." she answered. That was partly true.

Frieza stood there looking at her for a while, trying to decide if she was lying or not. "Fine. Zarbon, I want you to get Vegeta. You better hope that he is still alive and if he is, bring him back. If he isn't, you had better not come back." he said.

"Yes, sir." said Zarbon. He and Nonica bowed and left the throne.

Nonica hoped with all her heart that her brother was still alive somewhere. Zarbon walked her back to his chambers and then left her to go find her brother. He had to find Vegeta alive or Frieza was going to kill him.

**My princess is back in my chambers where she belongs. I have no time to savor my victory because now I have to hunt down that idiot, Vegeta. He is really a thorn in my side and it would bring me great joy if Frieza ended his pathetic existence. Nonica will just have to get over it and expect the fact that Vegeta went against Frieza one time too many and that he must learn his place. I need to hurry now and find him before all those things I told Frieza to keep Nonica alive and by my side become all in vain. It does me no good to save her if I myself end up displeasing my master and am killed. So, on to more pressing matters. This is the only time that I actually want that spiky haired monkey prince alive.**

Nonica sat on the bed in Zarbon's chambers and thought about what had just happened. Zarbon had lied to Frieza for her. He risked his life. If Frieza had even smelled an untruth he would have taken Zarbon out before he even knew it. What was he thinking? She knew what he was thinking. Zarbon was thinking that Nonica loved him and that she needed protecting. She was and would always be Zarbon's little obsession and there was no changing that. The truth was as it always had been. Nonica did not love Zarbon, she hated him. This man had terrorized her the entire time she had grown up in Frieza's palace. All she did was let him use her body for his own pleasure and suddenly he "loved" her. Maybe he did love her. He had lavished her with beautiful clothes, with gorgeous jewelry, with the most pleasant smelling perfumes and creams that one could possibly imagine. None of that changed the past and it did nothing to shape a future full of love and devotion for Zarbon. Nonica cared for none of that stuff and would have left him without so much as a glance back at him, if given the chance. But what Zarbon had done for her was beyond comprehension and made the princess wonder about the lengths he was willing to go for her. In that moment Nonica realized that maybe Zarbon did, in fact, care about her. But, would that change anything?

Before he left, Zarbon had told Nonica to get washed up and change into the clothes he had there for her, so she did. She did just that. The dress she chose was sleeveless with silver-colored, thin straps and was silver at the bust line and white from below her breasts down to her ankles. The split came up to her thighs and the dress hugged every curve perfectly. She put on silver slippers and pulled her hair up in a high ponytail with her bangs in two very long strands that rested against her face. After she was washed up and in clean clothes, she sat back down on the bed and waited for news on her brother. Looking around the room, Nonica was reminded of the whole year she had spent with Zarbon before she went on that assignment with her brother and Nappa. She had spent quite a few days on Frieza's ship in Zarbon's chambers. So many lonely days spent in the confines of his room and all because he had developed some kind of feeling for her.

The suspense was killing her. Nonica sat on the edge of the bed with her hands in her lap. She then heard the door open. She looked up to see Zarbon walking in the room. He looked at her face and saw the worry on it. "I found him alive, he's in the infirmary. They had to put him in a tank." he said.

Nonica let out a sigh of relief and placed her hand on her chest. "That is great news." she said.

"I suppose, but you are aware of the fact Frieza is going to interrogate him concerning the whereabouts of that dragon ball he stole. Nonica, I want you to understand that he may end up dying anyway." Zarbon told her.

"But he's in the healing tank. There is still some kind of hope for him. Frieza spared me." she pointed out.

"Vegeta doesn't have me in his corner as you had, my dear."

There were a few moments of silence. Nonica looked up at Zarbon and asked, "Why did you lie for me like that?"

"I'm not going to even answer that question. If can't figure that out by now."

Zarbon looked a little angry with Nonica at that point. She looked down at the floor. "I'm going to go see my brother." she said and stood up. Nonica started for the door when Zarbon grabbed her by the arm. "Ow," she said, "you're hurting me."

"I stood up for you when Frieza was certain to kill you and all you can think about is getting back to that low life you call a brother. Where was he when your head was on the chopping? Huh?" Zarbon was livid. He gripped the princess's arm and stared down at her, demanding an explanation.

"He was unconscious and barely alive after you attacked him. And I didn't ask you to do anything for me. You did that all on your own." Nonica answered.

"I was trying to save your life."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"You don't know what that word means!" Zarbon's eyes widened. Nonica's expression was fierce. Her icy blue eyes were on fire with anger as she stared right back into Zarbon's eyes.

Zarbon looked at her for what seemed like forever. He had never been very good at showing any kind of compassion. Such things were practically forbidden in Frieza's army. Maybe he wasn't an expert on the ways of love, but he knew that he felt something for the Saiyan standing before. Perhaps she _was_ just an obsession that went entirely too far, but Zarbon had grown attached to her and didn't want anything to happen to her. Hadn't he already proven that when he lied to Frieza? He hadn't seen Vegeta leaping to get her back when she left the Saiyan chambers to be with him. Vegeta wasn't petitioning Frieza to make Zarbon return his sister. Zarbon had given her all the things a princess deserved. She never had to do without. So why was she turning on him now? Vegeta had been the one to start that last fight, so why was he the monster from a storybook all of a sudden? He only wanted her happy. Zarbon let out a sigh and released his grip on Nonica's arm. "Go to your brother." He said. Nonica backed up to the door. She opened it and walked out. Zarbon stood there looking down at the floor; the thoughts in his mind were racing. What was going on between him and his princess?

He didn't have anytime to think about it. A knock on his chamber door completely derailed his train of thought. "What is it now?" he demanded.

A frightened looking soldier poked his head in the door. "Um…Lord Frieza has requested that you come back to his throne room. He wants you to brief him on the Saiyan's condition."

"Fine, I'm on my way." Replied Zarbon. He took one more look at the bed that he had shared with Nonica so many times. Her dagger, still in its sheath, was lying there. Zarbon reached down and picked it up. He held it in his hand for a minute or two and just looked down at it. He thought about Nonica. He began to think back on the six months before she had agreed to live with him. Zarbon remembered the day she said she loved him and wanted to be with him. Why had she suddenly changed her mind? She had a moment before tried to fight him after he had knocked Vegeta to the floor. Why was it so important to Nonica that Kyko die?

As these thoughts raced through his mind all the little pieces started to fit together. Soon all the things that Zarbon had even thought twice about were staring him right in the face. Zarbon gripped the dagger and then tossed it back on the bed. He turned and walked out the room.

**How dare that little bitch try to pull off such a stunt? Who does she think she is? Did she really think that I wouldn't figure it out? To think that she actually had me believing that she loved me. She used my affection to keep her brother alive. She pretended to love me. Whenever she kissed me, it was a lie. Whenever she smiled at me, it was a lie. Whenever she embraced me, it was a lie. Whenever she made love to me, it was a LIE! All of it was a lie! All to save that bastard, Vegeta. That dirty Saiyan. I will not be made a fool. She will pay for this. She will pay!**

Nonica entered the infirmary to find her brother in the healing tank. He was still unconscious, but he was in one piece. "What were you thinking going up against Zarbon like that? How many times have a warned you about him?" Nonica said softly. She let out a sigh and placed her forehead in her hand. Her other arm was crossed over her chest. With her thumb and middle finger she rubbed her temples. The princess of Saiyans knew that she had to think of a way to save Vegeta from what was sure to be coming his way. She hadn't lived in hell with Zarbon all that time for nothing. Vegeta was the most important thing in her life and she was not about to let Frieza rip yet another member of her family- the last member of her family- away from her. She looked on at her broken and battered brother. "Don't fret Vegeta. I'm going to find a way to get us both out of this mess." She said. Nonica decided to go back to Zarbon's chambers before he came looking for her.

She had no way of knowing what lain ahead for her when Zarbon returned to his chambers.

Zarbon has figured out our heroine's secret. Nonica is about to enter into a whole world of trouble. Vegeta won't be able to come to her rescue this time. What will happen when Zarbon confronts his deceitful princess? What will become of the Saiyan Prince? Find out next time.

* * *

Ok guys here it is. I hope it was worth the wait. I will be trying my absolute best to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. As always please remember to review and to come back for more updates. Take care and see you guys next time.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Debt to Pay

Zarbon's New Playmate

Chapter 12: A New Debt to Pay

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I really wish I did lol.

**WARNING: This story contains scenes of rape, violence, strong language, and some rather adult situations. Reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

After informing Frieza of Vegeta's condition, Zarbon headed back toward his chambers. He was still fuming from his previous revelation and a small part of him hoped that the princess would not be there. She had lied to him about everything and it was all so she could protect Vegeta. Oh, how he hated that monkey of a prince and wanted nothing more than see him die at his feet. Nonica's prescene had pacified that desire because it would have hurt her entirely too much for him to die. Zarbon had humored her and never attacked Vegeta the whole time she had been living with him. What he should have done was killed the whole barrel of monkeys, taken Nonica whether she liked it or not, and dealt with Frieza's punishment later. He spared them for her, only for her, and this was his reward for his chivalry and control. Lies and betrayal. Her love was nothing more than an illusion. He had been her little puppet. The part of him that didn't want her to be in his chambers really wanted to kill her…slowly. He knew in the back of his mind that he would spend months no, years regretting it, but at this point his anger, hate, and pain blinded him. _Please be with Vegeta._ He thought as he stopped in front of his door. It was ironic that he would hate her being with him any other day, but today he was there praying that she would be so she would be safe from his wrath. Of course, fate would not even give him that much kindness. Zarbon opened his door and stepped inside his chambers to see her, Nonica, his princess, his curse, lying across his bed on her stomach eating fruit from a bowl. All the anger flooded him once again at the sight of her. He tried to restrain himself, he really, really tried. "Well, so nice to see that you've managed to tear yourself away from Vegeta long enough to come be with me." He failed.

"What's your problem?" she asked still eating her fruit.

"My problem? Hmm…Well, my problem is that I've been living with an evil, spiteful liar."

Nonica snorted, "Finally come to your senses about Frieza, huh?"

Zarbon walked toward the bed, hate dripping from his body. "No, Nonica. I'm not talking about Frieza. I'm talking about the vindictive, malicious, vile, conniving little bitch I've been fucking for the past two years." He knocked the bowl of fruit off the bed into the floor. Nonica jumped up on her knees, pure fear all over her face. She glanced down at her sheathed dagger. By the time she went to grab for it, Zarbon had already jumped onto the bed with his hand around her throat. He snatched her from the bed and slammed her hard into the wall. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed until Nonica squealed in pain and dropped it to the floor. "You have lied to me all this time. You let me believe you loved me. Did you think you could do this forever? That you could continue to make a fool of me? That I'd never know?" With every question Zarbon's grip on Nonica's neck got tighter. She couldn't speak, she couldn't breath. She tried to push his hand away but she couldn't, he was too stronger. He held her there with her dangling from the floor. "I've given you everything. Beautiful clothes, the finest jewelry, the best food, my time and attention, everything. What could you possibly want that I could not provide?"

With all her might Nonica took a gasp of air and managed to choke out one little word, "Vegeta."

Tears rolled down the princess's face. Everything around her was starting to get fuzzy as she fought to stay conscious. She was just beginning to black out when Zarbon loosened his grip and let her tumble into the floor, coughing and gasping for air. She scurried to the corner of room, putting her back to it, and looked at him with fear. Zarbon just stood there, looking down at the floor. "Vegeta," He sighed, "is going to die, Nonica. I saved you from the fate that is about to fall on him. I can just as easily take that gift back. It only takes a meeting with Frieza."

"Then take it, Zarbon. Do what you think you need to do because I am tired of this." She replied, her voice low and raspy. She sat up and laid her head back on the wall. "What did you think? That I had magically changed my mind and fell in love with you? That I had forgotten everything you've done to me?"

Zarbon's head snapped over in her direction, "What could merit such treachery?" he asked.

Nonica snorted, "The offenses are too numerous to name, Zarbon. But, for starters, how about beating over and over, raping, threatening both mine and my brother's on more than one occasion, forcing me to live with you, how about when you literally beat an innocent life from my life?" Zarbon looked back down at the floor. He had pushed the memory of the unborn child that was unfortunately lost when Zarbon had lost his temper. Neither Nonica nor Zarbon even knew she was carrying the child.

"You didn't want that child anyway. You probably felt like I had done you a favor." Zarbon retorted.

"It was my child! You took it from me! I didn't even get the chance to know whether or not I wanted it." Nonica then broke down and began to sob. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and buried her face in them. "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't let him die. Frieza took everything from me, my home, my people, even my father. My brother is all that I have left."

All the fury that Zarbon had felt suddenly vanished away. He looked over at his princess sobbing, cowering in the corner. Although he didn't understand her affections for Vegeta he couldn't help feeling like he understood why she did what she did. He couldn't stand seeing like that any longer. Zarbon walked over and knelt down in front of the broken princess. He pulled her into his chest and buried his face in her soft, brown hair. Nonica sat very still completely unsure of what was happening. Zarbon held Nonica for a little while, stroking her hair, he kissed the top of her head, stood, and walked out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Nonica.

**I just couldn't hurt her. All the things that I've done to her would make anyone resort to such measures. Although she will remain safe from Frieza's wrath there is nothing that can be done about Vegeta's situation. He will have to face the consequences for his actions. I can't say that I will be one that misses him when he is gone, but I know that Nonica will grieve for him greatly. Perhaps with Vegeta, once she has grieved, then something can happen for the two of us. Perhaps not, but I will do what I must to protect her. I will see to it that she is happy again. I am sorry for what you are about to lose, Nonica. I truly am sorry.**

Zarbon walked down the corridor of Frieza's ship toward the infirmary. He had to check in, once more, on Vegeta's progress. The doctor informed him that Vegeta's condition didn't look good, but after a few choice threats from the green warrior, the doctor promised that he would make sure Vegeta made a full recovery. Zarbon had to be sure that Vegeta was healed and in front of Frieza soon or be punished instead. He wasn't going to let this monkey drag him down too. Zarbon was going to get the information that he needed from Vegeta, but he had to get healed up first. Zarbon left the infirmary and went to see Frieza. All of his thoughts kept going back to Nonica. How could one small woman shake him to his very core? Even though they were all lies, the memories he shared were good. In his eyes they were at least. Zarbon was still cold, calculating, and ruthless but he had formed a soft spot for this Saiyan woman. She didn't love him, but couldn't she learn to? Of course not, he had done too much. He began to replay the time spent with his princess and began to wonder what he could have done differently. "Maybe I should have let her see him. If I'd that maybe she wouldn't have been as eager to run off with him." Zarbon mumbled to himself. "Too little too late." He chuckled. He stood there at Frieza's doors. He let out a sigh and pushed Nonica out of his mind…for now.

Nonica stayed on the floor in the corner for what seemed like forever. She was scared to move for fear that Zarbon would be back to finish what he had started. She could still feel his fingers around her neck. Tears still fell from her eyes. What a mighty Saiyan she was right now. What would Vegeta say if he could see her right now? "He'd say, 'Nonica, get off the floor and stop acting like a sniveling, scared little girl. You are the princess of a proud race of warriors. Act like it!" she said making her voice low and raspy just like her brother's. She let out a little chuckle at the thought. "He'd be right." She said. The Saiyan Princess pulled herself off the floor and went in the bathroom. She washed her face and dried it with a towel. She looked in the mirror and hated what she saw. _Zarbon's whiney whore. _She thought. She was still wearing the clothes he had given her, her face covered in the make up he had gotten her, her hair pulled up the way he would want it. Zarbon was all over her. She saw a slave in the face of the woman looking back at her not a mighty Saiyan Princess. She started to wonder how she got there. How her life had spiraled that far out of control. "Because you were trying to protect a grown man." She told her reflection. "You were trying to save a man that was, and still is, perfectly capable of making his own decisions and dealing with the repercussions of those decisions." Thinking back on everything that led up to this, Nonica couldn't help wondering what would've happened if she had just let Vegeta handle the "Alana incident" without her interference. She still would have gone with her brother to Earth, but she wouldn't have an obsessed Zaron trying to sniff her out the instant they landed on Namek. Vegeta had always allowed her to deal with consequences came from the mistakes she makes. She let out a deep sigh, "You really screwed yourself this time, didn't ya?" she said to the face looking back at her. Nonica squared her shoulders back and lifted her chin. "Now, you have to get yourself out of this mess." She pulled the band that held up her hair and let it fall free to the small of her back. Taking off the clothes that only served as a reminder that she was a slave, Nonica opened the closet and retrieved her black spandex jumpsuit, white gloves that went up to her elbows, and white boots that went up to her thigh and had four inch high heels. Her armor was the last thing she pulled on. Lastly, she fixed her make up the way she wanted it, with black eyeliner and dark eye shadow that brought out her icy blue eyes. She stepped back in front the mirror and no longer saw Zarbon's whore. Instead, she saw King Vegeta's daughter. She saw the Princess of Saiyans. "You will be free now." She told the woman in the mirror, "You are going to get out of the place and never come back. You're going be set free from everyone Frieza, Zarbon, even…" she held back tears. She knew it was going to have to be this for her to truly be set free. "Even Vegeta." She affirmed. Once she knew Vegeta was okay she would tell him goodbye. She knew Vegeta was going to wake up pissed and that he would be getting away from Frieza's ship unharmed. For once, she was going to let Vegeta take care of Vegeta. As much as she loved her brother, she had been in enough trouble from coming to his aide all the time. Her thoughts then went to Zarbon. What was going to happen to him when it is discovered that she is gone and he had lied to Frieza for her? He had technically saved her life and that meant a new debt she needed to pay. Saiyans may have been bloodthirsty, evil, and distructive but they repaid their debts. That's what this whole situation was about. "Ah, hell" Nonica mumbled to herself as she leaned against the bathroom counter. Nonica didn't have long to ponder her new unpleasant problem. The entire ship began to shake. "Vegeta is feeling better." She grinned and then bolted from the bathroom. She stopped in front the bed where Zarbon and slammed her into the wall. Her dagger still laid there on the floor next to the wall. She bent over and picked it put. Tying the dagger to her thigh, Nonica ran out the room and down the corridor, following her brother's ki.

Nonica rounded the corner and saw smoke coming from Frieza's throne room. The princess concluded that Vegeta had created some kind of distraction so he could get his hands on the dragon balls that Frieza was holding up in his throne. She discovered that she was accurate when she entered Frieza's room to see that the enormous window was melted and the dragon balls were missing. _Clever, brother, very clever._ She thought as noticed Zarbon hovering above the ship outside and then watched him zip off in the direction he thought Vegeta had gone. Nonica ran towards the window and flew off like a jet behind him.

Frieza was standing by the window, yelling at Zarbon when Nonica blew past him. "Yes, Nonica, go! Help Zarbon bring him back! Earn your keep." He yelled.

Nonica paid him no attention as she tried to catch up with Zarbon. As she flew, she realized that she may get to repay her debt to him sooner that she first anticipated. She muttered, "Ah, hell."

Nonica is trying to chase down Zarbon who is in hot pursuit of Vegeta. What will happen when Zarbon and Vegeta face off once again? What will happen when Nonica is forced to choose between paying her final debt or defending her flesh and blood? Tune in to find the answers to these questions and more in the conclusion to our story.

* * *

There you go hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again to everyone that has followed this story from the beginning and to all those who will be come to see it's ending. You read right, chapter 13 will be the conclusion of our story and I promise to try and make something to remember. See you guys next time for the last time.


	13. Chapter 13: Moment of Truth

Zarbon's New Playmate

Chapter 13: The Moment of Truth

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I really wish I did lol.

**WARNING: This story contains scenes of rape, violence, strong language, and some rather adult situations. Reader's discretion is advised.**

Okay, so I know that it has been a while. I hope all of you that have been reading are still with me. I'd hate for you to miss out on the ending of the story lol. I really hope you like and it's not disappointing. Without further ado, here is the concluding chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

**That damn monkey was broken free and stolen the dragon balls. He has become such a thorn in my side. He is standing in the way of my chance at making Nonica mine and now he has Frieza's wrath pointed at me. Why can't this ape just die already?! Oh rest assured he is going to meet his maker today and I am going to be the one that sends him there. I swear it!**

The Princess of Saiyans soared through the air. She had lost Zarbon somehow and didn't have any clue where Vegeta went. He had lowered his power level too far down for Nonica to pick up on it. _Where could he be? _She thought as she searched the area. At that point she wouldn't even have minded running into Zarbon. At least then she would know if Vegeta was alright. She continued to fly, she didn't know what else to do. This whole situation had gotten way out of hand. Those stupid dragon balls had become more trouble than they were worth to Nonica. Nonica didn't want to live forever anyway. Living a normal life span was troublesome enough and living forever would take the fun out of everything. The lady warrior continued her search. She knew that Vegeta would be hiding with those dragon balls that he had previously stolen and she also knew that Zarbon wouldn't go back to Frieza's ship without Vegeta. So, where were they? Nonica landed on a small hill top for a moment. She stood there with her hands on her hips getting rather pissed. She tapped her foot on the ground. Looking around she saw…nothing, nothing except trees, small islands with blue grass, and green water. "This planet sucks." She mumbled to herself. "Everything looks the same to me." She let out a growl of frustration.

She was about to take back to the sky when she saw something. She ducked behind a tree and peered around to see what it was. It was that little bald guy from Earth and he was carrying a dragon ball. Nonica smirked. She decided that she would let him pass and then follow him. Surely Vegeta would sense him and go after him to claim that stupid orb the bald guy possessed. When he went by and got a good distance away, Nonica took to the air in pursuit. When she had caught up he was standing near a cave with a girl that Nonica had never seen before but wasn't too worried about. She landed in front of the two Earthlings. The look on their faces was priceless. They were totally frightened. The little bald guy, what was his name? Krillin? Yeah, Krillin, that's it. Krillin clung to his dragon ball and stummered, "N…N…Nonica!"

Nonica smile evilly, folded her arms, and took a few steps forward, saying, "My, my, my. What do we have here?" Krillin took a step over to stand in front of the girl that was with him. "If I recall correctly, you're the little devil that was about to drive a sword into my brother's back. And you…" Nonica looked over to the girl, "I don't think we've met."

"I know who you are." The girl replied.

"Hmm, I'll bet you do. So where did you get that dragon ball chrome dome?" Nonica asked.

Krillin held on tightly to his dragon ball. "That's not your concern."

"Brave words, but you're right. I really don't care about those things, but my brother does and it just so happens that I'm looking for him. So, we are going to hang out here for a bit and see if he shows."

"Vegeta's coming?" Krillin said, his voice shaking.

"Oh, yes. I'm certain he is. You really weren't very subtle on the way here, ya know. It was very easy for me to follow you." Nonica smirked, "You know, you should be more careful about that in the future. There are a lot of dangerous people on this planet, me included."

"Yeah, I'll remember that." Krillin answered.

"If you live long enough." Nonica countered.

It wasn't very long before the prince of Saiyains made his grand appearance. He too had seen Krillin flying across the sky with a dragon ball in his hands. "Well, well, well, if isn't my little sister. Finally escaped her captor I see." He said as he touched down on the small island in front of Nonica. He had his back to her, his eyes on his true prize.

"Well, you created quite the distraction, brother dear." she replied, her arms folded across her chest and a smirk similar to her brother's on her face. She was hiding the fact that she was terrified. She knew that at any moment Zarbon would be arriving and all hell was going to break loose when that happened. Her best hope was that Vegeta would just take the dragon ball and be on his way, but the little bald guy was apparently not in the giving mood. What was his deal anyway? Didn't he realize that Vegeta could snap him like a very small twig and take the ball from him anyway? Was he not concerned about the Earth woman standing behind? The woman had no power level to speak. Painfully obvious that she was no warrior. This really was no place for her.

"Hand over the dragon ball or I will kill you and take it anyway." Vegeta grinned.

_Yep, my thoughts exactly. _Nonica thought.

Krillin still stood there hesitantly. "I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to your little friend back there." he continued to goad.

Nonica begins to lose her patience. Their lives were in danger and no one seemed to realize it but her. Well, she'd be damned if she was going to die because the midget was trying to act brave. Nonica disappeared before their eyes and before they knew she was gone they heard the Earth woman scream. They turned and saw Nonica standing behind the panicked woman with one arm tightly wrapped around the woman's shoulder and her other cradled the girl's head in a very threatening manner. "Hand my brother the fucking ball or I'm gonna snap her neck." she raged.

"Bulma, no." Krillin whimpered.

Nonica tightened her grip pulling the girl closer to her chest. "Don't tempt me, Earthling."

Vegeta smirked. His sister was losing her temper and being very ruthless. He couldn't have been prouder. The little bald man was beaten and he knew it. He surrendered, concerned that the Saiyan Princess was going to kill Bulma and she would have without hesitation. He was just about to hand Vegeta the dragon ball when another very strong power level interrupted the proceedings. It was Zarbon. He had found them. "Fuck!" Nonica growled.

Zarbon landed in front her. His eyes blazing. What the hell is she doing here? Why is she helping Vegeta yet again? Didn't just save her from Frieza's wrath once today? "You just never learn, do you?" he muttered.

Nonica loosened her grip on the girl they call Bulma, who crumbled to the ground at the Saiyan's feet. _I am so dead._ Nonica thought. No way he was going to let her by with this one. He wasn't very pleased with her as it was. Nonica slowly moved away from the weeping girl, her eyes never leaving Zarbon's face. He was angry that was plain on his face.

"I'm sorry, Zarbon. We were in the middle of something. Do come by another time. I'll be more than happy to smack you around then." Vegeta said.

"Is that a fact, Vegeta?" Zarbon replied, his eyes still on Nonica and hers on him.

"It is. Or would you prefer to smack my little sister around some more?"

"It's crossed my mind."

Nonica froze. Vegeta chuckled, "Well, that won't be happening. Your fight is with me, my sister is of no more concern to you."

It was then and only then that Zarbon broke his gaze and turned to face Vegeta. The Earthlings had moved out of the way at this point. Zarbon had already noticed the dragon ball. He knew the he was possible going to have to kill Vegeta to get and he really didn't have a problem with that. As far as Nonica was considered, well, he'll deal with her soon enough. "Vegeta, you don't have a prayer. Why don't you just give up and save your sister the trouble of having to make another deal with me to keep you alive?" he spewed.

_Ouch!_ Nonica thought, _that actually stung a little bit_.

"Enough of this, Zarbon." Vegeta said and he lunged at Zarbon.

The battle was underway. _Stay out of your brother's affairs, Nonica. Remember that? _Nonica told herself. She did just that. She crossed her arms and watched as Vegeta and Zarbon did battle over one of those stupid dragon balls. As the battle began to get more and more heated something caught Nonica's attention. Out the corner of her eye she saw the Earthling attempting to run away. She couldn't have that. Nonica, without turning her head, extended her left arm, held her hand up, palm out, and fired a kai blast just in front of the Earthlings path. They instantly froze. "Going somewhere?" she asked. "Do stay and enjoy the fight." They didn't attempt another escape.

The battle took a brief pause. The near death beating that Vegeta had recently healed from had given the added edge he needed and Zarbon, in his present form, was no match from the prince. He had no choice but to transform. He was hideous again, a total monster. It was the perfect manifestation of what he truly was on the inside. The princess thought that the sight was fitting. The Earthlings weren't finding it amusing at all. They were terrified. The monstrous Zarbon lunged at Vegeta and the battle picked back up. Vegeta's new found strength was amazing. It was mind boggling just how much his strength and power had improved. He was winning in a battle with Zarbon of all people. The princess continued to look on, her arms crossed over her chest, her mind racing. What will the outcome of this battle be? Could Vegeta really pull this off? Vegeta could kill Zarbon right in this battle. She would be free. No more fear. No more beatings. Zarbon wouldn't be able to rape her again. But, he saved her life. He lied to Frieza in her defense. He let her go after he figured out her little secret. He didn't beat her or kill her, he just walked away from her. Did this really merit a reconsideration of her debt to him? It was never her debt to pay. She didn't take Zarbon's toy away from him, Vegeta had done that. She paid for it over and over again though. Where was Vegeta for that whole year that Nonica had stayed cooped up in Zarbon's chambers? He was out doing whatever it was that Vegeta did. She was the slave not him. She faked being in love with a man she despised just so Vegeta could remain unharmed. And all of this began with Vegeta being unable to keep his hands off things that did not belong to him, against the advice from his sister cautioning him to stay away. This all started because of Vegeta.

The loud sound of Zarbon crashing into the ground jolted Nonica back into the present. Vegeta would be the victor in this fight and the princess knew it. She also knew that there was still one more thing that ended to be done before she could truly be free. "Well, Zarbon," Vegeta boasted, "even in that hideous form, you're no match for me." Zarbon stumbled to his feet. He was beaten and battered, his armor was crushed and broken and his clothes were tattered and torn. Zarbon was going to die on this battlefield. But was it fair that Vegeta would get the final blow after everything the princess had been through all in the hopes of his safety? "It's time to finish this!" Vegeta exclaimed as he gathered his energy to finish the monstrous Zarbon off.

"Vegeta, wait a minute!" Nonica called.

Vegeta froze, looking at his sister in confusion. "What is it?"

"I think you've forgotten about a certain promise you made me."

Vegeta could see that she had already thought it out.

With a sigh he said, "So be it, then. It is out of my hands until I achieve my birthright and become a Super Saiyan."

"And you will. I know it." Nonica replied.

_Vegeta smirked as he thought about reaching Super Saiyan status and finally having the power to finally put an end to Frieza. He then thought about what he was going to do to Zarbon for the hell his sister had been put through. He looked back at his sister and placed his hand on her cheek, "You take care of yourself. Do what you have to do to survive. One day, I promise that I will rescue you from that sick bastard." he told her._

"_Promise me one more thing," she said, "on the day that you are strong enough to kill Zarbon, make sure I'm there to watch and that I get the last blow that finishes him."_

"_I promise." he replied._

"You promised that I would get the final blow. I want to be the one."

Vegeta smirked at his sister. For all that she had been through at the hands of this bastard, he'd give anything she desired and if she wanted his head on a platter, he was going to deliver it to her. Vegeta relaxed his stance and nodded at his little sister. "Do your worst, little one." he said.

"I intend to." she replied as she slowly sauntered toward Zarbon as an animal would it's prey. Zarbon had managed to get to his knees but he was still in his second form. "Change back, Zarbon. I want my true tormentor kneeling before me." Nonica said, her words filled with venom. Surprisingly, Zarbon complied and went back to his first form.

"Is this my penance for the long list of offenses against you, my princess? Death by your hand?" Zarbon asked softly. Nonica nodded slowly unsheathing her dagger that was tied to her thigh.

**I am about to meet my end. My heart is racing uncontrollably. My angel of death is in the form of my princess. My little minx, my darling temptress, my sweet obsession. What started out as a means of revenge turned into something so much more. I beat her and raped her. I even snatched her away from her brother and kept her under lock and key all for my own pleasure. I felt something for this woman. Something that I had never felt in my entire life. I lied to my master to save her life. I loved her. I still love her. And now, as she stands before me, her eyes blazing with raging fire, a dagger in her hand, all I want to do is tell her that I understand and that, even if she doesn't want it or need it or has even asked for it, I offer my forgiveness to her and beg for hers in return. For all the unspeakable, monstrous things I've done to this beautiful creature. I will take my punishment happily. It will be at her beautiful hands. My last gift to her is my life and in doing that I grant her her freedom. I am sorry Nonica. I didn't show it as well I should have, but I truly grew to love you. Goodbye, my dark angel.**

Nonica circled Zarbon like a true predator. This man had done so many terrible things to her. Some of those things happened when she was just a little girl. Back then he would her for failing a mission. As a woman he had raped her repeatedly. She walked around to stand behind him. He was still on his knees, waiting for the final blow. She took his braid in her hand and yanked him back so that he was leaning against her. She bent forward. She nuzzled her lips against his ear. He closed his eyes. He was basking in her touch and her closeness to him. Oh, how he had fallen for this woman and wished so hard that things had been different. That she would have loved him in return. That was the most painful thing about this whole thing. He never won her heart. Nonica wrapped her left arm across Zarbon's chest, her dagger in her right hand. "I still love you, princess." Zarbon whispered.

Nonica shushed him. "Goodbye, Zarbon." she whispered in his ear. She lifted the dagger into the air and plunged it into his chest. Zarbon let out an anguish scream. Nonica pulled the dagger out of his chest and came around to the left side of his throat. She jerked back to the right with so much force that Zarbon whipped to the right with it. He fell limp to the ground.

Nonica stood there breathing hard, Zarbon's blood on her hands, dripping from her dagger. Vegeta smirked evilly at his sister. His pride in her plain as day in his eyes. Nonica turned to face the Earthlings. They were still standing there awestruck and frightened by the events that had just unfolded before them. The bald one was still clutching the dragon ball. Oh, that damn dragon ball. All of this fuss over that dragon ball the six others just like. It made Nonica sick. It made Nonica angry. Everyone was risking their lives for these fucking dragon balls. She stormed toward the Earthlings. They were scared and shaking. They should be. Nonica was filled with adrenaline and was not to be fucked with. She'd kill them here and now and not feel one thing about it. She extended her hand with her palm up. "I'm gonna say this once and then I'm just gonna slit both of your throats. Give me that fucking dragon ball." she growled. The bald Earthling hesitated for a moment, but it was only for a moment. He feared for the safety of his female companion. Wanting not harm to come to her or to himself, the bald midget handed the dragon ball to Nonica. "Thank you." she said. The princess turned and walked over to her brother, the heir to the Saiyan throne. "Here you go, brother." she said offering him the dragon ball he so desired.

"Thank you, sister." he said, accepting the dragon ball graciously. He looked down at the giant orb for a few moments. "I finally have all seven dragon balls. All that's left is summoning the dragon and getting my wish." he gloated. He was going to become immortal and he was very pleased about it. So pleased, in fact, that he began to laugh out loud to himself. Nonica let him have his moment. She didn't want to be immortal. Where was the fun in that? When her brother finally composed himself he looked at her. She had Zarbon's blood all over her. She had gotten her revenge. "You're free, Nonica." he said.

She nodded in agreement. Her face was straight and serious. "I'm free, Vegeta." she replied. Her words carried more than one meaning. She was free of Zarbon, of Freiza, and even him. She was going to run away now and never look back.

Vegeta nodded to in understanding. "You take care of yourself, little sister."

"You don't have to worry about me anymore, Vegeta. I'm going to be just fine."

"I understand." he extended his hand to her, "Until we meet again, my sister."

Nonica took Vegeta's hand gripping it tightly, tears threatening to spill over her eyes and flow down her cheeks. "Goodbye, Vegeta." she said.

Vegeta yanked her to him, surprising even himself. He embraced his sister, recalling all things they had had to endure together while growing up under Freiza. They had always been together. One supporting the other, just as their father had wanted them to. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and then released her. With that, Vegeta took his prize and flew off to secure his future as an immortal, leaving Nonica standing there with the Earthlings.

**My name is Nonica. I am the princess of Saiyans. When I was just a little girl I was snatched from my father and my planet to live with Freiza and do his bidding. My father was killed and my planet destroyed by this terrible tyrant. I didn't know this until I was a grown woman, of course, but I've always hated this man. I hated everything about living on his planet and being in his army. Except for the purging mission, that was fine. It's what I do, I am a Saiyan after all. The thing I hated the most about living on that planet was Zarbon. This was Freiza's right hand man and for good reason, the man was ruthless and evil. Just like Freiza. Zarbon liked to play rough with sex slaves. He never kept one for more than a night. They were all just to fragile and he would simply break them. Until I made a pact with him in an attempt to save my brother from his wrath. After that, Zarbon raped me constantly. He would even beat me if I refused. I lost a child that he had given me thanks to one of his rages. This man was, in fact, pure evil and I despised him. He had become obsessed with me, with my body. Then his obsession had morphed into a warped since of love. All I ever tried to do was protect my brother, as he had tried to do for me while I was growing up and Zarbon used my love for my brother against me. I was forced to live with Zarbon. I was forced to pretend to love him and make love to him every night. I had contemplated suicide on many occasions just to be freed from this man. My relief came in the form of a mission, with my brother of all people and that is where everything went down hill. Vegeta betrayed Freiza and even tried to thwart Frieza's plans of becoming immortal. I was once again caught in the crossfire. When Frieza wanted to interrogate me concerning a dragon ball and my loyalties, Zarbon came to my aide. Much to my surprise. He even walked away from me when he realized that I had been lying to him the entire time about loving him. My brother fought Zarbon and won, granting the privilege of finishing Zarbon myself. I plunged my dagger into his chest. It felt good. With one quick jerk of my sharp dagger I, Nonica, Princess of Saiyans, killed my tormentor….Oh, if only that last part were true.**

Vegeta finally faded from view. Nonica turned and ran to Zarbon's body. She put his arm around her neck and wrapped her arm around his waist. She yanked Zarbon off the ground. He began to cough, holding the knife wound with his free hand. The Earthlings stood there in amazement. They had seen Nonica slit this man's throat. Or, is that really what they saw?

_She took his braid in her hand and yanked him back so that he was leaning against her. She bent forward. She nuzzled her lips against his ear. "Don't say a word. Follow my lead. Play dead." she whispered softly…..She lifted the dagger into the air and plunged it into his chest. Zarbon let out an anguish scream. Nonica pulled the dagger out of his chest and came around to the left side of his throat. She jerked back to the right without applying any pressure and, with her left hand, shoved Zarbon to the right. He fell limp to the ground. She had stabbed him so blood would appear on the dagger. _

"Come on. Let's get out of here. Before he decides to come back." Nonica said. She was not paying the Earthlings any attention as she and Zarbon flew in the opposite direction Vegeta had flown in. _I must be the stupidest bitch in the entire galaxy._ Nonica thought to herself as she and Zarbon flew towards Frieza's ship.

"Where…are…you taking me." Zarbon stammered, trying to stay conscious.

"Frieza's ship," she replied, "I have to somehow stop the bleeding."

"You…stabbed me."

"Shut up, Zarbon. Save your strength."

"But, you…stabbed…me."

"Yeah, I did. Now let's get past it. Shut up."

They finally reached the ship. There were guards everywhere and Nonica knew that they just couldn't waltz in there without Vegeta. Freiza would kill them both. Gently propping Zarbon up against a large rock, Nonica peeked over and quietly surveyed the area. She was trying to figure out how to get in and get Zarbon some helping without being seen. Vegeta had killed many of Frieza's but there were still too many for the princess to take on without Zarbon getting injured further. There was the hole that Vegeta blew into the wall of the infirmary. Nonica figured that was the best course of action. She lifted Zarbon once more causing him to groan in pain. "Shhh…" she warned. They slowly made their way around to the other side of the ship, trying to stay low and unseen. The Saiyan spotted her point of entry. She held Zarbon close and floated upward toward the opening. They landed on the floor of the infirmary and Nonica helped Zarbon over to a table.

"The tank." Zarbon groaned.

"No, we don't have time for the tank, Zarbon." she replied as she swept all the items onto the floor. She helped Zarbon onto the table and helped him to lay back. He moaned with pain. "I know, I know." she soothed, placing her hand on the top of his head.

Zarbon looked up at her and smiled weakly. "If I'd known this is what it took to get your full attention, I might have done this months ago."

"Hush now." Nonica replied in a soft voice. Why did she care so much? She was only paying him back for protecting her from Freiza, she didn't have to be this nice to him. What is wrong with her?

The voices in the hallway outside snapped her back to reality. She scurried over to the door. She put her ear up against the door and listened. All she could pick up on was that Frieza was angry that Zarbon had not yet returned. He could not fulfill his assignment and was to be executed on sight. She strained her ear to hear the rest. "…Lord Freiza is really pissed with Zarbon now." said a solider.

"Yeah, I know. Looks like another one of Lord Frieza's golden boys has fallen from grace." said the other.

"Zarbon just hasn't quite been his usual self. I blame that Saiyan bitch."

Nonica's fists clenched. _If they I was standing behind this door I bet I wouldn't be such a bitch._ she thought.

The soldiers continued. "Yeah, he is such a moron. Thinking that she would really want anything to do with him. Her only concern begins and ends with Vegeta. That heartless bitch doesn't care for anybody but him and herself."

"Poor love struck bastard."

"Yeah, anyway, she and that son of bitch Vegeta is gonna get what's coming to them shortly. Did you hear what Frieza's bringing in?"

I did hear something. Looks like he's gotten a little desperate…."

Their voices faded as they continued down the hallway. _What is Frieza bringing in?_ she thought. Nonica looked down at the button panel for the door. She blasted it. "There no interruptions." she said. Zarbon cried out in agony again. Nonica ran to stand beside him. "Hey," she soothed, "it's going to be alright. We're gonna get out of this. You'll see." She looked around the room for something to stop Zarbon's bleeding. There was so much blood now. It was all over the floor. She found gauze, lots and lots of gauze, and a large bottle of antiseptic. She was no doctor but it was only to stop the bleeding until she could get him of this planet. She put the items on a tray and pushed it over to Zarbon. After pulling what remained of Zarbon's armor off, Nonica clean the area as best she could. "Dammit, Zarbon, there is so much blood." she said placing the gauze layer by layer over the wound.

"Well… you fucking stabbed me!" Zarbon cried.

"Shut up! You'll everyone on this ship on top of us." she snapped back. She then had an idea to stop the bleeding. "This is really going to hurt, Zarbon. But I have to stop this blood." Nonica gathered her kai into a small ball of energy in her hand. Zarbon saw what she doing and being to try to fight against her. "No, Zarbon, you have to be still." He continued to flail around on the table. Nonica put her free hand under Zarbon's neck and pulled him close to her. "Ssshhhhh…." she whispered in his ear. He stop his flailing and relaxed in her embrace and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "You have to be brave and be still."

"I…I…love you, Nonica." he whispered back. Anguish in his voice.

"I know. Be still." Nonica removed the bloody gauze and gathered her energy again. She let it gather in her hand until her hand began to get hot. "Here it comes. Be still." she whispered. She felt him tense up against, bracing himself for what was coming. Nonica took a deep breath, let it go, and quickly put her hand to Zarbon's stab wound. The sizzling sound of her energy burning his flesh was gut wrenching. Zarbon screamed out and bit down on Nonica's shoulder so silence himself. It startled Nonica, but she managed to stifle her own scream. She let her energy dissipate and Zarbon released his grip from her shoulder. He went limp against her and nuzzled his face into her neck. Nonica didn't move. She let him stay there for reasons completely unknown to her. Remembering where they were, Nonica helped Zarbon lay back down on the table. She had stopped the bleeding, but he had lost a lot of blood and there was still a possibility that he wouldn't make if they didn't hurry. She started to clean the wound and Zarbon winced from the pain. She was placed clean gauze on the wound and helped him sit up so she wrap his chest and shoulder. As she was finishing up there was a lot of commotion outside the door. The soldiers had heard the screaming and had come to investigate. "Shit!" Nonica snapped. She then hurried to secure the gauze. They had a little time before the soldiers would descend on them. It would be difficult with the panel out of commission. She helped Zarbon off the table and held him to her. They went over to the hole in the wall. "Time to go. Hold on to me." Nonica said. They leapt out the hole and into the air. Nonica flew back to the space pods that she and Vegeta had to come to the planet in. She touched down inside one of the craters and propped Zarbon against the pod. "Rest here for a minute." she said.

Zarbon leaned against the pod and tilt his head back. His hand rested on his wound. Nonica climb up the side of the crater and carefully scanned the area to be sure that no one followed her. Zarbon looked up at her and a smile came across his lips. Nonica turned and slid back down to the bottom of the crater. "All clear?" Zarbon asked.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone saw us." Nonica replied.

"You saved me."

"Well, you're not completely out of the woods yet. You really shouldn't be talking."

"Why so concerned?"

Nonica was taken aback by his question. Why was she so concerned? "You saved me first. You started it." she answered.

Zarbon chuckled, wincing as he did. "I suppose you feel a since of duty now, is that it, Nonica?"

"I pay my debts, Zarbon."

"Debts for what? A few lies?"

It was a fair point. It wasn't like Zarbon had engaged Freiza in battle on her behalf. He had simply embellished a little bit. Does that merit a new debt in need of repayment? "Even talk, Zarbon. We have to get out of here now." Nonica said, walking toward Zarbon. She lifted him carefully off the ground once more. "I'm going to get u in the pod and put you on life support. You should make it back to Planet Frost."

Zarbon placed his and against Nonica's cheek and gently lifted her face so she was looking at him. "Thank you." he whispered.

Nonica turned her head removing her face from his hand and his penetrating gaze. "It's nothing." she said.

"I think it is. You're the one who is truly risking her life here. Betraying Vegeta for me." Nonica's head snapped toward the sky. Her face serious and a little frightened. "What is it?" Zarbon asked.

"I sense the power levels of five fighters. They are strong. It can't be, can it?" What was it that guard had said? Something about Freiza being desperate. "Zarbon, I heard a guard back on the ship say something about bringing something in and being desperate. What did he mean?"

Zarbon's eyes widened. "Nonica we have to go. You have to get off this planet, now" he was afraid.

"Why? Is it what I think it is?"

"You need to go. If they find you they'll kill you." Zarbon plead, "Nonica, Frieza has summoned the Ginyu Force."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. They'll be after Vegeta. Those damn dragon balls."

"Nonica, Vegeta can take care of himself. Go! Get in your pod and get off this planet. For once think about yourself not him."

The Ginyu Force was coming. They were here for her brother and quite possibly those Earthlings too. Nonica didn't want her brother to die, but she certainly didn't want to go back and face the Ginyu Force. Wait a minute. Maybe there was hope. If those Earthlings are here then surely Kakarot must be here too. If his not then he can't be too far behind. He surely wouldn't let his friends make this journey without him. That all means that there will be one more Saiyan and that maybe, just maybe, he will help Vegeta. Nonica had to hope that this was true. _I'm sorry, Vegeta. This is one battle that I'm going to let you handle. I just hope Kakarot is around to help you. I just can't do it anymore._ The tears came before she could stop them. She opened the hatch of the pod and helped Zarbon inside. When she had him all hooked up to the life support machines, she closed the hatch and went to get inside of her own pod. With the coordinates set, the pods launched into space away from planet Namek and heading to planet Frost.

It was with a heavy heart that Nonica left her brother, but somehow she had a sense that everything was going to be ok and that she would see her big brother again. "Goodbye, brother. Take care of yourself. We will meet again someday." Nonica sat back in her seat. She was exhausted and had no idea what lay ahead for her. For now though, she was free and she relished in that thought. She smiled as the feeling of her new found freedom washed over her. She was no longer under anyone's control. It felt pretty damn good. She closed eyes and soon she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Zarbon lay in his pod clinging to consciousness. He was beaten and battered, but he was alive. He pondered what his princess had done for him. Why did she help him? Why did care? The debt? Maybe. Maybe it was something else. He knew he was getting his hopes too high, but this was the thought that was keeping him alive. That and the life support machine the princess had attached him. Maybe there was hope for her yet. He didn't have time to ponder it further. He gave way to the darkness and slipped out of consciousness.

**I'm now en route to planet Frost and I am not alone. She is with me. She willingly said goodbye to her brother and is with me. I do not know how all of this is going to pan out. Hell, I don't even know if I'll live through the trip back. I only know that Nonica, in her only strange way, choose me and not Vegeta. I am going to relish this small, and quite possibly meaningless, victory as we head home. Just me and my former playmate.**

**The End**

* * *

Well there ya have folks. Yeah, it leaves you hanging. Mmm…I smell sequel lol. I really hope you all have enjoyed this story. I really enjoyed writing it. And maybe I will write a part II. I haven't decided yet. Leave my a comment and tell what you think. Thanks again for reading and don't forget about my other story. See ya'll later. Thanks a million!


End file.
